Help Me Get My Girlfriend Back
by Red Phoenix Feathers01
Summary: Harry's girlfriend Cho breaks up with him, the only way to get her back is make her remember why she fell in love with him in the 1st place and show her what she's missing. The only way to do that is with the help of her sworn enemy one Hermione Granger.
1. Wake Up Call

_**Wake Up Call**_

_Wake Up Call, _

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? I don't think so._

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here? I don't think so._

_Maroon 5-_

* * *

"Oh come off it Harry you do" said Ron Weasley

"He's Right mate you do," said Seamus Finnegan

There were, Harry Potter best friends had been since before he started school here at Hogwarts, seven years ago.

"Come on guys, my life is not perfect," said Harry smiling and shaking his head at his two best mates as the walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Like bloody hell it isn't" said Ron, "I mean you have the perfect grades, you're head boy and you get to room next to the gorgeous head girl, you have a fit girlfriend and two loving rich parents. I mean people actually want to be you Harry," said Ron as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Including me, you're not a bad looking bloke either mate, but of course I'm the best looking one out of the group," said Seamus puffing his chest out mockingly.

"And modest too mate" said Harry.

"Seamus you prick, you most definitely are not the best looking one of us" argued Ron, as the three of them reached the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat breakfast. Ginny and her Ravenclaw friend Luna came and sat down as well. Ron and Seamus continued to argue as Harry piled food on his plate.

"What are you two on about then?" asked Ginny as she helped herself to some pancakes. Ron turned to his sister whom had sat down beside him and Seamus turned to her from where he was seated next to Luna across the table.

"Well you can help us then Gin, who's the best looking out of us blokes" asked Ron

"That's easy, Harry" Harry smiled a little.

"See I told you I was the…wait a minute, Harry, Gin you're not even going to take up for your brother" asked Ron a little offended.

"I'm just telling the truth, that's what you asked for," she said innocently.

"That's just her nice way of saying, that I'm the better looking one," commented Seamus.

"No you're not, you slimy git," said Ron with a huff.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you two fancied each other" said Ginny motioning to Seamus and Ron.

"Sod off" said Ron as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Besides Ginny dearest my heart belongs to you and only you," said Seamus wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wish," said Ginny

"Oi that's my sister you prick," said Ron angrily, Seamus shrugged but then got a look of awe on his face as the doors to the Great Hall opened. In walked Hermione Granger; probably the hottest Ravenclaw that school had seen. She was also the head girl this year and she was easily the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, with her long curly brown hair, her hazel nut eyes and her curvy, but not too curvy figure. She was intelligent too the smartest witch of her age.

Many blokes were trying to go out with her, but for some odd reason she had taken herself off the market a few months ago not accepting any dates from any one. She didn't have a boyfriend or many friends for that matter, they would all get jealous of her so she didn't waste her time. She did find a friend in Luna and Ginny though but she was always very guarded and never let the two of them in to close.

"I'd give my left nut for a night with her" said Seamus eyeing her up and down as she walked over to the empty side of Ravenclaw table. Harry laughed into his pumpkin juice. Ron just stared over at her dreamily nodding in agreement with Seamus. Luna stared off into space not really listening and Ginny looked discussed.

"Very charming Seamus" said Ginny sarcastically.

Cho walked over to the Gryffindor table to greet her boyfriend. Harry stood up as she arrived. She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Love"

"Good morning" he said in return not wanting to let go of their quick embrace "Can I walk you to class"

"No, no sweetheart get back to your breakfast, I was just going to meet Marietta somewhere, I just wanted to say good morning" she answered him with a smile ignoring his friends.

"Well good morning" said Harry again with a goofy smile on his face. Ginny rolled her eyes, she never did like Cho, and Seamus was busy trying to look down her shirt as she was showing a bit of cleavage this morning. Ron was eating with Luna gazing at him lovingly.

"I'll see you in class love" she said kissing him on the lips quickly.

"Alright then" said Harry watching her go. After she disappeared through the Great Hall doors he sat back down with the goofy smile still plastered on his face.

"I still don't understand why you like her so much," said Ginny

"I still don't understand why you dislike her so much Gin," he countered as he finished his breakfast.

"Because Harry, she's a bloody slag," said Ginny angrily. Cho really was rather awful to those she didn't acquaint herself with, it seemed like she lived to humiliate others. The only person she was intimidated by was Hermione Granger.

"I will not sit here and let you talk about my girlfriend like that," said Harry outraged by Ginny's description of his girlfriend. Harry got up and decided to go to class early.

"Great Gin, now look what you did" said Ron as he finished off a sausage and hurried after his best friend. Seamus followed suite and Ginny yelled out.

"Well she is, the sooner he figures it out, the better."

* * *

Later on that night Harry, Ron and Seamus were patrolling the corridors.

"Blimey Harry are you still ticked at Gin for saying what she said" asked Ron

Harry remained silent and Seamus spoke up.

"Bloody hell man, get over it, it was just a stupid comment"

"You guys don't agree with her do you," asked Harry feeling a little insecure. Ron and Seamus looked away uncomfortably.

"Oh come on you two, she's honestly not that bad once you get to know her"

"Yes mate, but she only wanted to know you, not us" Harry rolled his eyes when they heard some moans coming from a third floor classroom.

"Well I know what'll cheer you up" said Seamus, "Since we can't be in here snogging, might as well bust somebody else for it yeah?" he asked smirking. Harry folded his arms as Ron and Seamus quietly opened the door and looked in then both of them backed away quickly.

"Well what the hell are you two doing go tell who ever it is to get out"

"Um, maybe we should go," said Ron. Seamus nodded catching on,

"Yeah, I have an arse load of homework to do mate," said Seamus. Harry pushed past them and opened the door; the sight that greeted him would forever haunt his dreams for a while.

"What the bloody hell!" he shouted. The two teens he was shouting at broke apart quickly. "Cho, what the fuck is going on here," he said motioning towards her and "Malfoy, you're shagging that fucking prick Malfoy of all people" asked Harry as the two scrambled to get their clothes on.

"Harry I can explain" but before she could get much more out than that Harry was on Malfoy fast, punching every inch of him that he could get to. It was hard for Malfoy to get away with his pants around his ankles. Ron and Seamus got Harry off of Malfoy and told him to run. He did so as quickly as he could, while trying to pull up his pants all the while.

Ron and Seamus decided to wait outside the classroom and give Harry time to talk to Cho.

"How could you, Cho, how could you fucking do this to me!" he yelled. Ron put a silencing charm on the classroom.

"Look I'm sorry ok, but you weren't exactly willing to help me out in that department" said Cho, referring to Harry's celibacy.

"Yeah and I gave you a bloody damn good reason didn't I, just cause I wasn't trying to shag you, you go out and find the first fucking person that will"

"Like I said Harry I'm sorry, I never wanted you to find out this way"

"Well for fucks sake Cho how exactly did you want me to find out?" he asked completely livid.

"I'm sorry, but look I don't think we should see each other anymore"

"Oh no, bloody hell, you don't get to do that, you don't get to say those fucking words to me" said Harry pacing the classroom now.

"I'm sorry Harry, things just got predictable and boring with us, I mean, we're only seventeen and we act like an old married couple, I wanted some excitement"

"With Malfoy"

"I'm sorry," said Cho walking past him out of the classroom. Harry slumped down next to the door and Ron and Seamus came in to cheer him up. Harry put his head in his hands and fought with himself not to cry in front of his mates but he couldn't help it, the tears started pouring.

_**(A/N: This is very A/U as you can see already, I hope you all R&R, lemme know what you think about it)**_


	2. Over My Head

**_Over My Head_**

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

* * *

It had been about a week since Cho broke things off with Harry and it seemed as if the joy and happiness left with her. He was a shell of his former self. Word had gotten out that she'd ditched Harry for Malfoy and everyone was looking at Harry with pity. He was such a nice guy and didn't deserve that; too bad Cho didn't see it that way.

Harry was currently sitting in his heads common room on the floor by the couch staring blankly in the fire. He'd been doing this for sometime now, Ron and Seamus were starting to get worried. They were playing chess hoping that their friend would say something soon, he'd been quiet for hours and it seemed like he wasn't going to let up.

"You know, I loved her so much, I still do," said Harry speaking for the first time.

"We know mate," said Ron sympathetically.

"I just don't understand where I went wrong, I mean I did everything I could for her" he said looking hopelessly into the fire.

"You can do so much better than her mate, she's not even worth your thoughts right now" said Seamus struggling to win against Ron.

"He's right" Ron agreed putting Seamus in checkmate.

"Bloody hell" shouted Seamus overturning the chessboard. Ron laughed as he picked up the pieces.

"Don't be a big git about it mate, you'll never beat me" said Ron. Seamus huffed and went to sit on the armchair next to the fire. After Ron retrieved all the chess pieces he went to sit on the couch as well.

"I know but I want her back, you guys don't understand" argued Harry "I'm going to get her back," said Harry.

"But mate, she's a cheating slag, why the hell would you want her back" said Seamus.

"Don't you bloody call her that" said Harry getting up advancing on Seamus.

"I only call em like I see em Harry" said Seamus getting up as well. Ron got up and got in between the two of them.

"Ok calm down, Harry mate how are you going to get her back" said Ron sighing. Seamus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something," said Harry with a newfound confidence he ran up to his room. Seamus turned to Ron and said

"What the hell, you're going to help him get that lying cheating slut back"

"No mate, but at least if we're in on it, we can help him see what she really is" said Ron

"A bitch" said Seamus with the first word popping into his head.

"Right"

"But how the hell are we going to do that" he asked.

"Well I don't know, but I know someone who does," said Ron smiling. Seamus smiled as well.

Later on that night at dinner Harry decided to skip it, Ron and Seamus were sitting with Ginny and Luna trying to convince them to help.

"But if we help him, then we can really help him" said Ron.

* * *

"I just don't understand why he wants her back in the first place, I mean she cheated on him for fucks sake, who's to say she won't do it again" argued Ginny. Luna nodded in agreement and Ron shook his head at his sister's potty mouth.

"You know mum would have a fit if she heard you"

"Well we're lucky she isn't here then aren't we" said Ginny smirking. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Ginny can you please help us, just tell us what we need to do," pleaded Ron.

"Fine" she sighed, "It's not exactly what you need to do Ron, it's what Harry needs to do"

"And what is that oh wise one" said Seamus.

"He has to make her remember why she wanted him in the first place," said Luna staring at Ron "Ronald you have a nargle in your hair" she said. Ron immediately started wiping off his head trying to get rid of the imaginary creature. Ginny and Seamus laughed at him.

"Did I get it?" he asked seriously. Luna smiled at him.

"Here let me," she said removing what ever it was. He smiled at her and she smiled back

"Aww the two of you" said Seamus making kissing noises and motions with his hands and mouth.

"Sod off" said Ron.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand, we're going to need some help," said Ginny scanning the Great Hall for potential.

"Help, what kind of help?" asked Ron shoving spaghetti in his mouth.

"Well it's common knowledge that people always want what they can't have, all we need to do is find someone who can be in on this and pretend to be Harry's girlfriend and show Cho what she's missing" said Ginny.

"Right, well what about one of you two?" asked Ron motioning to his sister and Luna.

"No that wouldn't work she already knows we're mates, it has to be someone that doesn't hang out with us and someone that poses a threat to her" said Ginny.

"How about Hermione" supplied Luna waving over at her Ravenclaw friend that was seated at their house table. "She's beautiful, smart and she and Cho don't really get along"

"Luna that's brilliant and it just might work" said Ginny. Ron and Seamus looked a little skeptical "I mean think about it, Cho and Hermione hate each other, they've always competed with each other on grades, boys and things, Luna you're a fucking genius" said Ginny. Luna blushed at the obvious compliment.

"Yeah bloody brilliant" said Ron sarcastically "Except how are we going to get her to help us?" asked Ron.

"You just worry about convincing Harry and leave Hermione to me dear brother" said Ginny smirking as she saw Hermione turn away a Ravenclaw boy whom had asked her out.

"This has disaster written all over it," said Ron shaking his head.

* * *

Later on that night the two girls were in Hermione's room trying to convince her to help. Hermione and Luna were both seated at the edge of her bed and Ginny was pacing the room like a lawyer in a court case.

"So you see that's the reason why we need your help," said Ginny in her closing statement.

"Right" said Hermione "So lemme get this straight, that slag cheated on him, with Malfoy and he wants her back and the only way to do that is to make her jealous with me"

"Bingo, Mione you are the brightest witch of your age" said Ginny smiling

"Flattery will get you no where Gin" said Hermione smiling. "I don't know, I mean I don't really know anything about Potter besides the fact that he can give me a run for my money in DADA, and Cho's a bitch I mean who could possibly want her back"

"He's in love with her Hermione," said Ginny hopelessly.

"Yes well that is a rather useless emotion isn't it" said Hermione shaking her head. "Why me though?" she asked.

"Because, you're bloody gorgeous girl, and you're the only one who could possibly make Cho jealous, she envies you and everybody knows it and we know you don't particular care for her," said Ginny trying to convince her.

"More like I wish she would jump into the black lake" said Hermione. Ginny smirked

"Plus Harry's a good guy he really needs our help" said Luna.

"Does he even know you two came to me about this" she asked curiously.

"That's being taken care of as we speak," said Ginny smirking.

* * *

"I don't know mate, I mean bringing Hermione into this seems like an awful lot doesn't it" asked Harry pacing in the heads common room.

"Look mate, we said we'd help you and the only way to get Cho back is to show her what she's been missing, who better to do that with than the person she hates the most, Hermione." Said Ron proving his point.

"Ok but what if she isn't willing" said Harry.

"Ginny's upstairs taking care of that mate" said Seamus. As he said this, the head girl's door opened and out stepped the three girls. They all came downstairs and sat around the fire. Hermione walked up to Harry and Seamus and Ron were in awe of how beautiful she was up close. She stared at Harry for a few seconds and he stared back, she really was quite pretty he could see why other blokes wanted her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Potter, I mean she cheated on you"

"Yes I'm positive," said Harry.

"Even though she slept with that man whore Malfoy," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" said Harry desperately.

"Why?" asked Hermione?

"Because I love her"

"How could you love someone who would do this to you" she asked. Harry got angry with her and all her questioning.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to understand since you're rarely seen with the same bloke twice." He argued. Ron and Seamus looked at him in horror. Ginny looked like she wanted to cut in. Luna stared off into the distance.

"Ouch Potter, well there is some fire left in there," Harry looked as if he were about to apologize and she held up a hand to stop him. "You know why I'm never seen with the same bloke twice?" She asked, he shook his head no. "So that shit like this doesn't happen to me" she said

"Yes well you have your view and I have mine" Hermione nodded.

"I'll think about it and get back to you," said Hermione leaving the common room.

"Well that went great," said Ginny.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, I'm bloody hopeless" said Harry. They all looked at their friend sadly, Ginny hoped Hermione would indeed help him before it was too late.


	3. Move Along

**_Move Along_**

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along; move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along; move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_All American Rejects-_

* * *

Hermione was sitting outside reading when Cho came up to her with some of her followers.

"Cho, to what do I owe this displeasure" she asked sarcastically.

"Just wondering" said Cho

"About"

"Your meaningless existence" said Cho laughing and the other girls joined in on it.

"Yeah, well your boyfriend doesn't seem to think my existence is so meaningless," said Hermione closing her book and smirking. The other girls gasped.

"You've never been with Draco," said Cho in a snobbish tone.

"Far as you know, but lemme ask you this, does he still have that mole on his right…" but Hermione never got to finish.

"Shut your bloody mouth you whore" Hermione got up.

"Bitch" she said advancing on Cho

"Slut" said Cho not backing down.

"Twit"

"Slag"

"Cunt" said Hermione through gritted teeth, glaring at Cho, Cho glared right back at her and the other girls gasped, just then Professor Flitwick came out and said.

"That is enough, I'm surprised at both of you, ten points each from Ravenclaw and you'll both serve detention with me for two weeks" said the small little man.

"Yeah I know the way" said Hermione as she grabbed her books and headed back to the castle. Flitwick left and when Cho was sure he was gone she said.

"This isn't over" Hermione just tossed her the middle finger while walking back to the castle.

* * *

A few days later Harry was in the library trying to study, but it was kind of hard to because Cho and Draco were sitting rather closely together at a table two down from him. Draco was whispering in her ear and she was giggling. Harry looked at the two hopelessly.

Hermione walked into the library to return a book when she saw Potter staring rather obviously at Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him after placing the book on Madam Prince's desk.

"Why must you insist on torturing yourself Potter"? She asked rolling her eyes again as his eyes met hers.

"I am not, besides I was here first they can just go and get a bloody room," he said angrily. Hermione sat down across from him and said.

"Now we both know you don't really want that do you?" Harry pouted. Hermione smiled.

"You are rather cute when you pout" she said catching him off guard causing him to blush. "Aw look at you cheeks getting all red am I making you blush then Potter," she asked smirking.

"No"

"You're an awful liar"

"Yeah well you're awfully blunt Granger"

"Life's better that way" she said nonchalantly as she grabbed the book he was reading. "10 sure fire ways to get your girlfriend back" she read out loud. Harry went to grab the book blushing again. Causing Hermione to laugh as she kept it away from him.

"You know it's very rude to read other peoples things," he said still trying to grab the book and getting up to do so now. Hermione got up as well when she noticed that some eyes were on them, including Cho's. She smirked to herself as she backed away from him.

"Yes well this says property of Hogwarts doesn't it" Hermione asked backing away from him smiling all the way backing down an isle of books, he followed set on getting that book back, not even noticing Cho straining her neck to see what would happen next.

"Go on then give it back"

"Say please" she said smirking

Harry sighed "Please" he said sarcastically.

"Say it like you mean it Potter," she said stopping in an isle about a foot away from him. Harry stopped as well.

"Please Hermione" he said.

"Please what" she said taking a step towards him.

"Please can I have the book back?" he asked as nicely as he could. She took a few more steps closer to him and whispered in his ear causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"See all you had to do was ask nicely" she whispered handing him the book before leaving the isle. Harry turned around completely lost; he put the book back on a shelf before following Hermione out of the library. Everyone's eyes followed too and Cho frowned at them. Hermione noticed this and smirked.

Harry followed her out but lost her as he stopped to talk to Neville. He decided he'd head to the Great Hall to get ready for dinner since it was about that time when someone pulled him into a broom closet.

"Bloody Hell" he cursed loudly

"Lumos" spoke a feminine voice that he found to be Hermione's.

"Hermione what the hell"

"Tell me again?" she said ignoring his second outburst.

"Tell you what again?" he asked

"Why you want her back twat," she said obviously.

"There's no need for name calling" he said matter of factly.

"Oh I'm sorry I have such a potty mouth saint Potter, we can't all be like you now can we"

"No need to mock" Hermione rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest with her wand

"Merlin's fucking beard Potter will you just answer the damn question"

"Violent too, why am I not surprised" she rolled her eyes again "Fine" he sighed "Because I love her, one day I want to marry her,"

"Really"

"No, I'm lying for the hell of it"

"Nice since of humor lover boy, but really why, she's such a bitch"

Harry frowned at her. "She makes me feel complete you know, like I'm worth more than just my name and I loved that"

"What makes you think that you won't be able to find that with someone else"

"I don't want it with any one else I want it with her, so Hermione, will you help me get my girlfriend back" he asked pleadingly with his puppy dog eyes.

She smirked "Not only will I help you get her back Potter, but I'll make sure that she never wants to leave you again and I'm going to have a bloody goodtime doing it" Harry smiled.

"Thank you, thank you" he said hugging her fiercely, she had to admit that he had a nice physique.

"Alright Potter well if we're going to do this, we've got to do it right" Harry nodded "I'll eat with you and your friends in the Great Hall today, and in class we should partner up more"

"But you hate partners"

"Yes well I know, just don't get in the way of my course work, I take school very seriously"

"My mum would like you"

"I'll take that as a compliment, now anything I say or do you just go along with and I'll have her back to you in no time" she said confidently.

"Thanks Hermione, you have no idea how much this means to me," he said "Oh and maybe you should start calling me Harry instead of Potter," he suggested

"Duly noted P..I mean Harry" she said smiling "Now let's get out of here it's getting kind of stuffy." She said. He walked out first and she followed, no one was around so they walked to the Great Hall together.

* * *

When the doors opened all eyes were on them. Harry's friends were already seated at the Gryffindor table and Ginny was smiling thanking the heavens that her plan was working.

Everyone gasped as they saw Hermione go for the Gryffindor table instead of the Ravenclaw table. She took a seat beside Harry and next to Ginny. Hermione grabbed herself a plate and started to fix it. Harry did the same.

"So you've agreed," asked Ron joyfully.

"Yes captain obvious I have," said Hermione. Ginny and Seamus sniggered and Ron rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to see the look on that hags face when she notices Harry and I together. Oh no offense Harry" said Hermione looking at him smirking by the way she did so he could tell that she didn't mean it, he rolled his eyes.

"Yes well I just want her back"

"For the millionth fucking time mate we know" said Seamus, Hermione laughed at him.

"Yes well you don't have to be rude about do you" said Harry "Since we're going to be together" said Harry turning to Hermione, "There's a few things you should know about me, first these are my best mates Ron and that jack ass is Seamus.

Seamus took her hand from across the table and kissed the back of it "I just want to let you know, that I worship the ground you walk on" Ron laughed and so did Harry. Hermione smiled and so did Luna. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes well she doesn't care and neither do we Seamus"

"Don't be jealous Gin there's enough of me to go around"

"You're a prat you know that right" Seamus just smiled.

"Anyway" said Harry drawing Hermione's attention back to him "I live in Godric's Hollow with my parents no siblings, and I play for the Quidditch team.

"Yes Harry I know all of those things already" said Hermione

"Well aren't you going to tell me about yourself" he asked

"All you need to remember is my name love," she said diligently.

"Who could forget you" said Seamus staring at her lovingly.

"Shut up" said Ron and Ginny at the same time.

"I think it's rather sweet," said Luna

"Yes Sweet indeed" agreed Hermione finishing off her dinner, when she saw that Harry was finished too she said.

"Care to walk me to the Heads common room"

"Certainly" he said getting up "Later mates" they all said their goodbyes and everyone noticed that Harry and Hermione left together just as they had came.

They were walking down the corridor talking.

"Alright so tomorrow operation GGB begins.

"GGB" asked Harry

"Get Girl Back"

"Right"

They arrived at the common room and sat in front of the fire.

"Ok, so we'll partner up in transfiguration and potions," said Hermione. Harry nodded, "And remember what I said just follow my lead, if you don't know what to do, just don't do anything"

"Right" said Harry a bit confused "But Hermione I don't exactly know what you mean"

"You will tomorrow, now Harry I'm afraid I must retire to my room for some beauty rest," said Hermione getting up "Goodnight Lover." Harry smiled.

"Hermione" he called out when she was at the top of the steps.

"Yes"

"I'd really like for us to be mates when this is all over"

"Yeah, I'd like that too" she said smiling

"Good, so um goodnight then"

"Good night Harry," she said then she went into her room.

* * *

The next day Harry had transfiguration before lunch and potions afterwards, he was in class early and was politely declining all of those that wanted to sit with him for Hermione. She walked in just before the bell rang and sat down next to him

"Wow Granger cutting it kind of close aren't we?" said Harry smiling

"So I have a thing with time, no one's bloody perfect are they?"

"Well the whole school thinks you are"

"Yes well that doesn't say a lot for this school then does it?" she said smirking as Cho and Draco came in. Cho looked at them briefly before taking a seat behind them diagonally to their right. Draco sat beside her and got out his books. Ron and Seamus were already seated behind Harry and Hermione.

Professor McGonagall walked in and wrote some things down on the board. Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered.

"Let's get this party started then shall we?" she asked smirking.

"Today will be about revision for the test tomorrow, take out your essays from last class and study" said McGonagall as she sat down at her desk.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's to get his attention then she leaned over pressing her upper half against him to look on his essay, he suddenly felt very hot. Seamus nudged Ron, and Cho was glaring daggers into the back of Hermione's head.

"Don't look now" Hermione whispered into his ear "But your girlfriends definitely jealous" said Hermione smirking. Harry turned to her and realized how close she was before saying.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Well not yet anyway" said Hermione placing a hand on his thigh. Harry tensed up and Seamus nudged Ron harder for him to look at the two of them. Cho was fuming mad that Hermione was practically groping Harry and McGonagall was letting him.

"Remember what I said Potter play along" she whispered in his ear.

"But I don't know what to do" he said innocently. She wanted to slap her forehead.

"You don't know how to flirt"

"Um yea, no, I mean of course who doesn't know how to their bloody insane" Hermione smiled at him.

"You don't know how to" she said confirming it.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger is there something more important that revising, something you would like to share with the class"

"No professor" said Harry immediately.

"Actually I just wanted to say that Harry is looking very fit these days, must be all that Quidditch and his eyes are bloody gorgeous" said Hermione causing some of the students to laugh. Harry blushed.

"Yes well I'm pretty sure that Mr. Potter is appreciative of the compliment Ms. Granger, now could the two of you get back to studying. McGonagall said hiding a smile of her own.

"Certainly professor" said Hermione as she turned to wink at Cho whom was fuming mad, she knew she had her right where she wanted her.

"Phase one, complete" she said to herself turning back around to her desk.


	4. Sugar, We're Going Down

_**Sugar, We're Going Down**_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Fall Out Boy-_

* * *

Nearly a week had gone by since operation GGB had been in affect. Hermione made Cho very jealous of her and Harry but she was still with Draco. Hermione thought that it was time to kick it up a notch. Harry was sitting in the Great Hall to breakfast that Friday morning with Seamus and Ginny.

"Where's Ron" he asked as he noticed his friend was missing, and it wasn't like Ron to be absent from a meal.

"Last I saw he was staring at Luna talking to that Ravenclaw Quidditch player Terry Boot" said Seamus.

"I wish he would just ask her out already," said Ginny.

"Yeah but you have to admit it is kind of funny how Terry always seems to flirt with Luna and she's none the wise" said Harry smiling.

He felt Hermione sit down beside him and turned to say good morning.

"Good morning sunshine" said Harry noticing Hermione looking rather disoriented. She held up and hand and said.

"Not until I've had my coffee it isn't"

"Well allow me to get that for you" said Seamus smiling devilishly. Ginny rolled her eyes, as Seamus went to retrieve the coffee pot at the other end of the table.

"You do know the effect you have on the male population here, don't you" she asked sarcastically. Hermione just winked at her.

"So, Harry the Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow, I was thinking we should go together," said Hermione as she spread butter on her toast and took the coffee from Seamus after murmuring her thanks.

Harry turned to her "Oh, yeah sure"

"It could be our coming out if you will"

"Coming out of what" he asked

"Coming out as a couple you dolt," she said rolling her eyes as Ginny laughed and Seamus pouted.

"Oh right, do you want me to plan it" he asked.

"No you just leave it to me, wear something sexy" she said smiling and winking at him as she grabbed her piece of toast, drunk the rest of her coffee and headed to class. Harry blushed brightly

"Right, I'm screwed," said Harry.

"No need to worry mate, Ginny and I will help you, isn't that right Gin" asked Seamus.

"Yes well if I leave it to you then it will be a bloody disaster then won't it" she said to Seamus, Harry smiled and finished his breakfast.

"Don't worry mate we got your back" said Seamus. Harry saw Cho and Draco coming into the Great Hall hand in hand and smiling, and he sighed really hoping that this would work.

* * *

The next day it was very warm for the end of September, it was going to be 85 degrees today, so Harry went simple with a black polo shirt and some khaki shorts. Ginny attempted to do his hair but after many failed tries insisted that the rugged messy look worked for him. He agreed since he really didn't have any reason to object. Ron, Ginny, Luna and Seamus were all going down to Hogsmeade together. Ron was happy that Luna wasn't going with Terry Boot.

Hermione told Harry to meet her in the Great Hall at noon. All of the carriages would be leaving for the village around that time. So it was 11:50 and he was sitting in the Great Hall with his friends all dressed in their muggle clothes and he was waiting for Hermione. Suddenly he heard a lot of mumbling coming from the front of the Great Hall. He looked over to see what all of the commotion was about and it was Hermione. She really did know how to make an entrance.

She had her brown curly hair down it reached her mid back some light make up and lip-gloss. A tight green button up short-sleeved shirt with the top two buttons undone, a black schoolgirl mini skirt on and sum black sandal heals that showed off her freshly green painted toenails. She walked straight towards him and he stood up. All eyes were on her. Harry stood mesmerized by the sight of her unable to move.

"You ready" she asked. When he just stared at her she rolled her eyes smiling and grabbed his hand and led him out of the Great Hall. Cho arrived just in time to see the two of them walking out of the Great Hall hand in hand and frowned deeply. She grabbed Draco's hand and followed them out. Ginny smirked to herself after seeing this. Ron gave Seamus a high five.

* * *

When Harry and Hermione got inside a carriage he finally snapped out of his trance and said.

"Wow Hermione, you look….you look"

"I'll take that as a compliment, you don't look too bad your self, I love your hair" she said smiling and touching it. He blushed.

"So where too" he asked as the carriage stopped after they arrived at the village.

"Well I was thinking we'd walk around the village a bit, hand in hand you know to keep up appearances and then head to the three broom sticks, everyone should be there in about an hour." She said looking at her watch. Harry smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Every guy here is envying me right now" he told her. She smiled and said

"Yeah well every girl wishes she were me right now" as they passed a few dateless sixth years.

"No way" said Harry shaking his head as they continued to walk.

"Yes, way Potter, you're cute, charming and a snappy dresser, I just wish you saw it as much as I do" said Hermione as they walked inside the joke shop.

"Thanks" said Harry as they left the joke shop and went into the sweets shop. Hermione saw Cho and Draco in there and decided that it was show time.

"Here Harry," she said loudly enough for Cho to hear, which she did and started looking over at them. "Try this," said Hermione with her pinky finger covered in chocolate. Harry eyed her suspiciously as she held her finger up to his mouth. He shrugged and covered his mouth over her finger. It was delicious the chocolate that is, he thought. Hermione smiled as she saw Cho leave the store angrily with Draco running confused behind her.

Hermione laughed and Harry was confused as well. "What's so funny" Hermione pointed to the door where Cho was picking a fight with Draco for no apparent reason. Harry smiled and shook his head. They walked out of the sweets shop hand in hand.

"You know it's funny I always thought you'd want to go to Madam Puddiefoot's tea shop or something. Hermione looked discussed

"Ugh, I'll never step foot in that place, it's so fucking pink" Harry laughed.

"My thoughts exactly" he said "Oh hey this is the Weasley's shop, can we go in for a bit"

Hermione smiled "Harry we can go where ever you like, it's just a date"

"I know it's just that Cho only wanted to see the things she wanted to see when we were here"

"Yes well thank Merlin I'm not her," said Hermione opening the door to the joke shop. Ron, Seamus, Ginny and Luna were already inside. Two red head twins came up to Harry and Hermione and she found them rather entertaining.

"Why hello…

"Harry…

"And who might…

"This lovely lady…

"Be…

They said finishing each other's sentence. Hermione smiled and leaned to Harry and said, "Do they always do this." Harry just nodded and said

"Fred, George this is Hermione, my date"

"Nice"

"To"

"Meet"

"You"

"Hermione"

"He's Gred"

"And this is Forge"

"And welcome to"

"Our shop"

"Have a look around"

"First jokes, on us" said the twins. They said goodbye and Hermione and Harry went looking around. Ginny and Luna were looking at things as well as Seamus and Ron was talking with Harry. Luna looked at Ginny and said.

"When you asked Hermione to do this, did you expect for the two of them to fall in love"

"No, why?"

"Oh, no reason" said Luna. Ginny shook her head and decided to let it go.

* * *

Harry bought a few things and he and Hermione decided to head to the Three Broomsticks to grab a bite to eat. When they got inside they were seated and heard a bunch of gossip, mostly about them by Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown.

After ordering, Hermione saw Draco and Cho come in with some of their friends. Cho sat down within looking distance of Harry and Hermione. Hermione took Harry's large hands in hers and looked into his eyes. Harry looked into her hazel ones.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have really gorgeous eyes," she said seriously. He blushed a little.

"I got them from my mum, my dad says that her eyes are the first thing he noticed about her and that's what caused him to fall in love" said Harry sincerely.

"That's sweet" Harry nodded "Does your father have pour eyesight as well," she asked. Harry nodded once more. "Take off your glasses" she said.

"Hermione my sight is very pour I wouldn't be able to see you from across the table" he said jokingly. She took his glasses off for him from across the table and kept leaning across it.

"Can you see me?" she asked about an inch away from his face. He nodded and he really could see her, every curl in her hair, and the hint of green in her hazel eyes. Her deep eye lashes. Then she pulled back and everything was blurry. She pointed her wand at his eyes and said "Arculus repairdum" suddenly his vision was clear. He looked around confused.

"How in the bloody hell did you do that?" he asked seeing clearly for the first time.

"My dad had poor eye sight as well, it was a spell I invented for him," she said looking a little sad.

"You invented that spell, how long does it last" he asked still trying to believe that he didn't need his glasses anymore.

"Only for a few hours, I've always wanted to practice the art of healing since I found out I was a witch, I just have to figure out how to make it last permanently," she said. He put his glasses in a case, shrunk them and then put them into his pocket. He wanted to ask her about her father when their food came. Deciding that there was way more to Hermione than met the eye and he knew he wanted to find out what all of those things were. They ate and enjoyed a little light conversation and he had to admit that this was the first time in a long time that he hadn't thought about Cho or what she was doing, even though, she was only a few feet away. Little did he know that he was all she thought about that day, him and Hermione.


	5. Dare You To Move

**_Dare You To Move_**

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here_

_Everyone's here_

_Everybody's watching you now_

_Everybody waits for you now_

_What happens next?_

_What happens next?_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

_Switch Foot-_

* * *

The school was buzzing with gossip over Harry and Hermione's date to Hogsmeade. Now there was even some speculation that she and Harry were having an affair while he and Cho were together and that's why she got with Draco. Harry wasn't used to this kind of attention, everywhere he went people would stop and stare at him as if he were some type of celebrity. He supposed that, that was supposed to happen seeing as he was dating the most beautiful girl in school and they had been no rumor or report of a break up in sight like there usually was with her ex boyfriends after only a week or two.

Cho even stared at him more than she did when they were together, though she hadn't approached him yet he supposed it was only a matter of time before she did. He and Hermione got closer too, even though there were still some things he didn't know about her, he liked to think that they were good friends, she ate with his mates more often then not and even became friends with Seamus and Ron. It was a little more difficult to become friends with Seamus though because every five minutes he was professing his undying love for her.

All in all things had been looking up for Harry and when this was all over, which he hoped would be before Cho and Hermione went head to head, then he would have made an extra friend who before now was pretty untouchable to those she didn't know.

Hermione herself was enjoying this little debacle maybe a little too much. Cho had always been a major bitch, but it seemed like Hermione was her favorite target. She'd been looking for a way to stick it to that girl for years and now she had her chance. Though she never like the thought of using people she figured that Harry was using her as much as she was using him plus he was a good bloke, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he wanted that slag back though.

Hermione was in the corridors walking from class with Ginny and Luna they were on their way to lunch when Cho and some of her friends came up to them. For a few moments all Cho did was glare at Hermione, she in turn rolled her eyes.

"Keep glaring like that and your face will be stuck that way, though I have to say that it would be a major improvement." Said Hermione smirking, both Ginny and Luna laughed and Cho glared some more.

"This coming from they girl who'll shag anyone" Cho's friends laughed a bit

"No darling that would be you"

"Why are you with Harry" said Cho crossing her arms. Hermione crossed her arms also.

"Why do you care?"

"He won't sleep with you"

"Unlike you that's not all I care about," said Hermione, the others looked on to see where exactly this would go. Cho rolled her eyes. "But if you must know" continued Hermione stepping forward to whisper in Cho's ear "Harry and I were at the Astronomy tower last night, and things got very heated, not like you'd care though" said Hermione smirking as she could almost feel the steam coming out of Cho's ear "I'm about this close" said Hermione making a motion with her index and middle finger. "To getting him to break that celibacy vow, but like I said you wouldn't care about that now would you Chang" she said smiling to herself.

"You're lying," said Cho through gritted teeth.

"That's for me to know, anyways, Ta Ta for now," said Hermione walking off.

"What did you tell her she looked like she wanted to murder you"?

"Later, I must go find my new boyfriend and tell him this lovely piece of news," said Hermione smiling. Ginny and Luna smiled at each other as they followed Hermione to the great Hall.

* * *

The next day was the first game of the Quidditch season and Harry was about as nervous as ever. Not only was it the first game of the season, but also it was against Slytherin and this was the last first Quidditch game he would ever have. He was sitting in the Great Hall with everyone. Ron and Ginny were already sitting across from each other in uniform. Harry was shaking as he ate next to Hermione who was laughing silently.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Just pre game jitters he'll be alright, right mate" said Ron smiling but looking just as nervous.

"Right" said Hermione smiling. They all finished eating and it was just about time for the game.

"Good luck you all, and I'm only rooting for you today because Ravenclaw isn't playing" said Luna. Ron smiled at her.

"I'd root for you either way, I hate Terry" said Hermione. They all laughed and Luna looked a bit confused. They got up and Hermione glanced over and saw Cho staring at Harry she smiled to herself. Harry, Ron and Ginny started walking towards the doors of the Great Hall, when Hermione called out to him.

"Harry wait" everyone heard her yell, she ran up to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Everyone in the Great Hall looked on in awe. Cho looked as if she were about to throw up her breakfast. Draco stared at Hermione as if she were a piece of meat. Hermione herself had to admit that he was one hell of a kisser. He lost himself in her and probed her mouth with his tongue for entrance. She opened her mouth under his and their tongues battled for dominance. When air became an issue the two broke apart. Harry looked a bit dazed. Hermione herself had to catch her breath.

"Good luck" she breathed out.

"Yes well those pre game jitters are definitely gone now" he said smiling bigger and wider than he ever had.


	6. Just Dance

_**Just Dance**_

_What?s going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?_

_I can?t remember but it?s alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Just Dance-Lady Gaga_

* * *

Gryffindor won their first and second game, Halloween was right around the corner and the boys were trying to think of something to do. Harry and Hermione put up good fronts for their relationship. He walked her to class, she held his hand, and there was even a smooch or two between the both of them every now and then, mainly when Cho or her friends were around. Ginny even told them that she overheard Cho telling her friends that she missed Harry. It would only be a matter of time before she'd come back to him or so he hoped. The six friends were all in the Great Hall trying to come up with the perfect thing to do for Halloween.

"I got it, how about a party" said Ron smiling widely. Seamus smiled equally as big and gave his friend a high five for his brilliant plan.

"I don't know mate, I mean the last time we had a party, Seamus ending up in the hospital wing for a week" said Harry. Ginny laughed.

"Oh right, I remember that" said Ginny

"What happened?" asked Hermione curiously.

"For an Irish man he can't hold his liquor," said Ron laughing, Harry and Ginny joined in as well. Hermione rolled her eyes smiling and Luna looked at him sympathetically as he turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh sod off you bloody prats, I had one too many so what" said Seamus rolling his eyes "I promise to keep my drinking down to a minimum" he said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Right" said Harry in disbelief "Guys Halloween is on Friday and it's Wednesday how're you gonna throw together a party in two days" he asked.

"Just wait and see, spread the word, it'll be in the room of requirements Friday at 9" said Ron "Oh and wear costumes" he said as all of them started heading to class.

* * *

And put the word out they did, soon the corridors of Hogwarts was full of gossip about this party that was to be held on Friday for only fifth years and above. Everyone was excited to go, but what everyone was really anticipating on was the costumes of Harry and Hermione.

Friday evening arrived and Hermione told Harry that they should coordinate costumes. He agreed and was standing in the heads common room at 9pm with his costume on. The girls all got ready in Hermione's room, while Ron and Seamus finished setting up for the party in the room of requirements. Harry sat in front of the fire lost in thought when he heard her bedroom door open. Ginny came out first dressed as a bunny, a costume he was sure Ron wouldn't approve of.

Luna came out second dressed as a fairy complete with wings, both girls looked great, but nothing prepared him for Hermione who came out next. He was dressed as a pirate complete with eye patch, bandana and all; she came out of her room dressed as a gypsy. She had on a bandana as well, green with her long brown hair spilling out of it. A white button top that she had tied at the bottom so it looked like a tank top instead with her stomach showing, a short green skirt and some black leather boots. She came down and grabbed Harry's hand.

"It's not polite to stare you know" she said smirking. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few time resembling a gold fish before Ginny hit him in the back not so gently.

"Right, you all look lovely" he said recovering from his stupor. They all thanked him and decided to head to the party. Once they got to the room of requirements the party was already raging, it had been in full swing for about thirty minutes now and already some of the students were drunk and dancing all over the place to the latest Weird Sisters album.

Ginny and Luna walked in the room first followed by Harry and Hermione who were holding hands. Hermione leaned in close so that Harry could hear what she was about to say.

"You Gryffindor's sure do know how to throw a party" Harry nodded, there were so many people in there he didn't recognize half of them. Seamus and Ron came over to them. Seamus was dressed as a doctor and Ron was dressed as a Quidditch player.

"Hey mate, bout bloody time you arrived, I thought I was going to have to tackle all this tail myself" said Seamus drunk as he looked around at the female population. Ron rolled his eyes.

"He's with Hermione you dolt"

"Oh right" said Seamus disinterestedly as he winked at a fifth year Ravenclaw who blushed in return. "Save me a dance gorgeous," he said to Hermione smiling. She smiled in return.

"For you, of course" she said. Harry rolled his eyes smiling as Seamus nodded satisfied, he summoned his bottle of Firewhiskey and drank some more.

"Looking good Weasley" Ginny blushed it was lost on everyone but Hermione. It was at this point in time that Ron caught exactly what she was wearing.

"What in the bloody hell do you have on" he said outraged. It looked as if they were about to start up one of their infamous Weasley fights, Harry steered Hermione to the punch bowl as Luna waved goodbye to them sticking around to pick up the pieces of this fight.

* * *

Harry got a cup of punch for the both of them when Hermione noticed a pair of eyes on them. She took the cup from Harry after muttering her thanks, Harry stood in front of her and she said.

"Don't look now but we have company" Harry did his best not to turn around.

"She's staring again," he asked.

"Yep, let's dance" she said drinking the last of the punch she knew was spiked. Harry downed his cup too before being dragged to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and danced closely to him as he slipped into the music also momentarily forgetting the pair of eyes that were on him and his date.

* * *

Draco was standing over by the wall with a few of his Slytherin friends who had their costumes on with masks, so that they could get into the party. He wouldn't even be there if it weren't for Cho dragging him here to spy on Potter, she thought he didn't know that she still had feelings for the Gryffindor boy, but he knew. He didn't care though he was getting what he wanted from her, it wasn't like he was in love with her or anything. He was actually thinking about dumping her, maybe after a few more shags, he thought.

This party wasn't as lame as he'd thought it'd be, the girls actually looked decent, no Slytherin girls showed up, but that was ok with him. His eyes scanned the crowd for a potential overnight guess or two, when his eyes landed on her, Granger; there was just something about her. She was bloody hot, that was for sure, but the way she carried herself, the attitude she kept of not caring what any one in the world thought about her, was highly attractive to a cocky bastard like himself.

He leaned over to his mate whom had been chatting up the same girl for about an hour now and said.

"Oi, what do you think of Granger"

Blaise Zabini excused himself from the Hufflepuff girl for a moment and looked over at Granger whom had been dancing with Harry for the better part of the evening. He leaned in towards Draco and said.

"She's bloody hot, mate, duh, I'd definitely shag the daylights out of her, why?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing" he said staring at Hermione dance, undressing her with his eyes.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you mate?" he asked following Draco's eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll see aye," said Draco smirking.

* * *

After dancing to the majority of the songs, Harry and Hermione decided to take a break. Harry went to the bathroom and Hermione came off of the dance floor and headed for Ginny who looked a bit lonely.

"Why such the long face?" she asked. Ginny sighed. The music switched to muggle music, Metro Station-Shake It came on.

"I love this song," said Hermione dancing goofily in front of Ginny attempting to get the girl to smile. It worked as Ginny burst out with laughter. "There we go a smile, now tell me what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"It's nothing" she said looking down "It's stupid" said Ginny looking over at some one on the dance floor. Hermione followed her gaze and discovered that, that someone was none other than Seamus. Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Aha, nothing hardly, you fancy him don't you" Ginny turned red,

"What…no, how could you possibly think, I'd fancy that hormonal prat" said Ginny trying to convince her. Hermione shook her head with laughter.

"Give it up Weasley, you've been caught" said Hermione laughing.

"Fine but he doesn't see me that way" Hermione shook her head again.

"And how do you know this"

"Because, I just do ok, he's him and I'm well different from all the other girls"

"Which could definitely be a good thing love, he may be daft at times, but he's not blind, I've seen him look at you, in a way that determines that he definitely wants to be more than just friends" Ginny perked up at this.

"When"

"All the bloody time, look, I'm going to go get my dance from him now, when Harry comes back from the loo bring him on the dance floor and we can switch, then you can ask Seamus for yourself" she said.

"Ok, fine" Hermione smiled and left to find Seamus on the dance floor with Ginny's eyes watching her the whole time. When she got to him, she noticed that he was completely drunk and dancing with some airhead Gryffindor, by the name of Lavender she believed. She tapped Lavender on the shoulder a little too harshly. Lavender turned around and glared at her.

"Hermione" he said.

"Yep that's my name, mind if I cut in, I promised Seamus a dance" she said smiling sweetly.

"Sure" said Seamus practically pushing Lavender away. Hermione took her spot and noticed a drunken Ron dancing with an equally drunk Luna, she laughed at the two of them as she danced with the handsome Irish boy. He was a pretty good dancer, but not as good as Harry. Whoa, where'd that come from, she wondered. She didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts though, because Ginny tapped her on the shoulder not a minute into the song.

She moved so that Ginny could take her spot and went back to dancing with Harry. This time he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She was feeling a little hot and decided that it was probably all the heat coming from the over crowded room. She looked over at Ginny and Seamus pleased to see that they were talking and dancing at the same time. She smiled to herself.

"What?" asked Harry?

"What?" she repeated.

"What's got you smiling so hard?" he asked smiling too it seemed contagious.

"Nothing, just being right is all" she said smiling again. He smiled too, he was having a great time, for once it felt normal to just be out having fun, without Cho, he actually had to admit to himself that he liked the feeling of being with Hermione even if it was only temporary.

* * *

Little did they know that there was a different pair of eyes on them tonight. Grey eyes this time, hoping to make their time together a lot shorter. Draco smirked evilly to himself as a plan formulated in his head. Things were about to get a lot more interesting, he thought


	7. Chasing Cars

**_Chasing Cars_**

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol_

* * *

After the Halloween party Ginny and Seamus started dating in secret, well only a secret to Ron, whom she begged the others not to tell. Harry and Hermione were now the golden couple and people would often ask how he managed to hold onto the most beautiful girl it the school. Ron and Luna did reveal a few things at the party in their drunkenness but were too embarrassed to talk about them now.

Harry was walking down the corridor to the Quidditch field to meet Ron, Seamus and a few others for a pick up game when Cho came walking towards him. She wasn't with her usual followers as he noticed and made a straight beeline for him. She stopped in front of him and he looked at her curiously, they were silent for a few moments before she decided to speak.

"Hello Harry" she said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her. She shifted nervously from left to right and Harry thought she might run away.

"Hi Cho, how's it going" he asked politely looking at her.

"Fine, how are you?" she asked

"Good, good, but I'm afraid I must be on my way" he said urgently. Cho's face fell a bit, they hadn't spoken to each other since the break up and she'd rarely see him outside of the company of Hermione or the others.

"Oh, on your way to meet, your 'girl friend' she asked sarcastically. Harry didn't like her tone but was smiling on the inside.

"No if you must know, I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch for a game," he said casually.

"Fine well if you must be on your way" she said a little harsher than she meant to. Harry just nodded and started walking away. "Harry wait." She yelled. He stopped and turned around, she ran over to him.

"Why her" she asked. Harry seemed taken aback by the question

"Excuse Me," he asked

"Why her, I mean you know I hate her, how do you two even know each other, she barely even talks" she asked referring to Hermione.

"Why is that any of your business Cho, you made it perfectly clear that you didn't give a fuck about me or my feelings when you shagged Malfoy" he said glaring at her. She gasped the old Harry would never have taken that type of tone with her, must be Hermione's influence.

"I've apologized for that already"

"Yes I know you're bloody sorry," he said. Cho looked at him with pleading eyes. Harry sighed.

"What do you want Cho" he asked getting impatient.

"Just tell me how, why and when did the two of you get together" Harry rolled his eyes, and was tempted to just walk away, but he knew that Cho was relentless and would just pester him until he told her something.

"Fine, it was a week after I found out about you and Malfoy…"

"A week" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, now let me finish" he said pausing to think. "I was up in the Astronomy tower looking for something to smash, because I was so damn upset about you and that prick," he said pausing to look at her. She had a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Hermione came in on her patrol and found me, we sat down and started talking, she basically told me that it wasn't the end of the world and I like an idiot took advantage of her kindness and I kissed her"

"She didn't slap you?" said Cho hanging on to his every word.

"No instead she kissed me back, it was amazing I mean I'd never been kissed like that in my life," he said adding that last part to piss Cho off, which it did. He smirked to himself as he continued. "Well anyway, we snogged for a bit and then walked back to the heads common room and went our separate ways. I thought it would be awkward between us, but it wasn't. We hung out more and the more I hung out with Hermione, the less I thought about you. So finally I plucked up the courage to ask her to Hogsmeade and well the rest is history" he said silently patting himself on the back for thinking up that story so quickly.

"Oh" said Cho looking a bit disheartened. It really seemed like he was over her. He saw her features change a little bit and then felt a little bad if only she knew the truth. She stepped back. "Well I guess I'll see you around Harry" Harry nodded. They both went their separate ways. Hermione and Ginny stepped out from behind a corner and looked at each other.

"Who knew Harry was such a good liar?" said Ginny after she was sure they were out of sight.

"Yeah" said Hermione in a daze. Ginny noticed the look on her friends face and was a little concerned.

"Hermione what's wrong"

"Nothing, nothing at all, his story was just a little sweet is all"?

"Yeah it was, kind of wish he'd get over that slag now"

Hermione sighed "Yeah me too.

* * *

After studying in the library for a while Hermione lost track of time, it was almost time for dinner, and she was starving. Placing her books in her bag, she murmured a quick goodbye to Madam Prince the librarian and headed out of the library. When she was half way to the Great Hall some one said

"Looking good Granger" she froze as she heard this voice for it was one she recognized. She turned around slowly and Draco Malfoy walked up to her with his signature smirk on his face.

"Malfoy, wish I could say the same." Draco chuckled a bit.

"Oh come on Granger no need for the hostility, I'm just trying to be friendly" he said eying her up and down. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean friendly like you were to Cho," she asked. Draco smirked a bit more and took a step closer to her invading her personal space.

"Only if you want me too"

"Keep your friendship Malfoy, I don't date Slytherin's besides I'm with Harry anyway" she said as an after thought. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You don't date Slytherin's what is this one of your new rules, but you'll date Harry bloody Potter, Dumbledore's golden boy" he asked sarcastically.

"It's none of your fucking business who I date Malfoy."

"Again with the formalities" he asked stepping closer to her until they were chest to chest, she backed away and he took another step forward. "I remember when we were a little closer," he said whispering in her ear" she rolled her eyes shaking the thoughts he was giving her.

"Fuck off" she said pushing him away.

"Fine, you win for now, but don't forget who stole Potter's last girlfriend" he said starting to walk away.

"I'm not like that stupid Bint Malfoy, don't you forget that," she said yelling after him. She spun on her heals and went to the great hall.

* * *

After dinner Hermione really needed to clear her head, that run in with Malfoy still had her reeling. He really knew how to get to her. She snuck away to Hogsmeade and bought some Fire Whiskey. When she was coming in the heads common room she saw Harry sitting by the fire doing some homework. She went over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"Hello Harry" she said with a gorgeous smile on her face. Harry looked over at her and smiled as well.

"Hi Hermione, what has you so happy" he asked.

"You mean besides my perfect boyfriend" he rolled his eyes playfully. "Well if you must know, I just had a very successful trip to Hogsmeade and back." She said pulling out the bottle of Fire Whiskey, "Care for a drink love" she asked him as she summoned two glasses.

"But Hermione it's a school night"

"Your point" she asked as she poured two glasses. Harry rolled his eyes and put away his school things.

"Fine I suppose one drink won't hurt" an hour later Harry was telling Hermione stories of how he used to be before Cho.

"You know Cho and I dated practically all of last year?" he said slurring his words, she nodded laughing suddenly everything was funny. "Yeah well before that in my fifth year I was a bit of a man whore" Hermione choked on her glass with laughter.

"Seriously" she asked she'd heard rumors but she never thought they were true, not about the golden boy of Hogwarts.

"Yes, I slept around a lot, my mum never liked it, then I met Cho and she told me that she didn't do that sort of thing, so I asked her to be my girlfriend with that one goal in mind of course, but something changed in me and I found myself only wanting to be with her, even after we shagged.

"Wow" said Hermione finding it hard to believe that Cho could change someone.

"Yeah, so my mum suggested a vow of celibacy until marriage, which was to be to Cho, at first Cho loved the idea, I don't know what happened though."

"She's a bitch Harry," said Hermione seriously. Harry laughed at the way she said it so bluntly.

"Well enough about me, tell me about you" he asked. Sitting up on the couch they were slouching on to face her.

"What do you wanna know?" she asked.

"I don't know anything, what about your father?" he asked, a sad expression planted itself on Hermione's face. "Unless you don't want to," he said.

"No it's fine, um…my mum and I were never really close, but my father and I were inseparable and when we found out that I was a witch, he was ecstatic, mum never liked it though. We even stopped talking to this day." Harry nodded feeling sad for her.

"Well my dad always had vision problems as I had told you earlier, he was excited when I told him I was inventing this spell, it drove me to work harder you know" she said, he nodded again. "One day while I was in my fifth year I got an owl from my mum, saying that he'd been in a car accident, I flooed home right away but it was too late, when I got there he was pronounced dead. Turns out he was going to buy a book for me for Christmas and slammed head on with this drunk driver. He never had a chance." She finished sadly.

"Hermione I'm so sorry" he said wrapping an arm around her as she began to cry.

"And all I could bloody think about was that it was my fault, all semester long I had gone on and on about this stupid fucking book to him" she said as angry tears started to fall.

"It wasn't your fault," he said clarifying it for her.

"Thank you" she said sniffling a bit "It took me a long time to realize that too, it's sort of the reason I became the way I am, you know, withdrawn not very into social commitments, and my mum didn't help one bit".

"Really that's horrible"

"Yeah, last time I saw her was at my fathers funeral, I don't go home for Christmas or summer holidays" she said.

"Where do you stay?"

"Christmas, I'll stay here, during the summers I stay with Luna"

"Luna?" he asked

"Yeah, she and I are kindred spirits, even though she was only nine when she lost her mum, she was the only person that could understand what I was going through. She even helped me through the situation. If I were to call anyone my best friend it would definitely be her" Harry nodded.

"Anyway, she introduced me to Ginny and I used to hang out with them from time to time, or use boys to forget my problems" she said laughing a little.

"Hermione I know this is a personal question, and you don't have to answer it, but you're not a virgin are you"

"Hate to disappoint you Harry but no" she said laughing again at his shyness

"I'm not disappointed in you, but um…how many boys have you been with, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Three" she said without hesitation.

"Only three" he asked shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised"

"But you're always with different blokes"

"Yes Harry but I don't shag all of them and before you ask I was with Terry Boot and Viktor Krum"

"That's only two people," he said.

"Yes well the third person will remain nameless," she said and he didn't bother asking her who that third person was.

"Ok but Terry Boot, and Viktor Krum, I mean I knew you dated Viktor but Terry."

"Yes, well that was a huge mistake, he's so self-centered that's why I was hoping that Luna and Ron would get together sooner"

"Well that explains why you don't like the Ravenclaw Quidditch team" he joked, they laughed.

"Luna was also the only person I told just about everything to, she never liked my lifestyle, but she never judged me either, she knew that everyone had their own way of getting over personal tragedies and that this was my way." She said. Harry nodded.

"I understand" he supplied "And I'll never judge you either" he said sincerely looking in her eyes, she felt that he was honestly telling the truth.

"Thank you" she whispered when he started moving closer to her, she could feel his breath on her nose and started to get nervous.

"Well I should be off to bed, got Snape first thing in the morning" she said getting up and moving away from his as fast as she could. Harry snapped back to reality and said.

"Yes well good night Hermione" he didn't know what almost happened there but it scared him as well.

"Good night Harry" she said and slipped into her bed, she found it very hard to sleep that night without thoughts of a green eyed someone often interrupting her dreams.


	8. This Ain't A Scene

_**This Aint A Scene**_

_I am an arms dealer_  
_ Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_  
_ And don't really care which side wins_  
_ As long as the room keeps singing_  
_ That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

_ This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_ This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_ This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_  
_ I'm not a shoulder to cry on_  
_ But I digress_

_**Fall Out Boy**  
_

* * *

Every since that night she made those confessions about her old home life, Hermione had decided to keep her personal side to herself. She didn't like that feeling of vulnerability; it was hard though Harry was so easy to talk to. She found herself wanting to tell him every thing about her. She felt like he would understand and not judge her like so many others had, but she shook the thoughts, they were only in this thing together to help him get Cho back, so she tried to focus on that goal. She knew it was taking a toll on his patience because no matter how many times she and Harry were seen together Cho still didn't want to give up her relationship with Draco.

One Saturday afternoon she was sitting in the heads common room reading a book, when Harry came in sulking, no Quidditch this weekend it was getting colder outside and towards the end of November almost. She still couldn't believe that it had been nearly three months since they started this whole thing. She did benefit from it though, having more friends and people to talk to and hang out with really helped her be more carefree and less open to emotions.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked as she put the book down. Harry slouched down in the couch next to her and said one word.

"Cho" She rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe Cho still had him like this. The girl was a fucking idiot first of all for cheating on such a kind and loving person as Harry, and then she was a fucking cunt for cheating on him with that poor excuse for a man Malfoy.

"What's she done this time?" asked Hermione.

"She's still with that bloody fucking prick Malfoy, Hermione" he nearly whined. She would've laughed if the situation weren't so serious; he was definitely cute when he pouted.

"Right well, we must do something to keep your mind off of her then" said Hermione. Harry grabbed the pillow that was nestled between him and Hermione and hugged it to him slouching down even further.

"I don't wanna," he said pouting harder. This time she did laugh and he looked offended. "I'm so happy that my sadness is amusing to you," he said and she laughed harder, so he in turn whacked her lightly in the face with the pillow, and started laughing when she got a look of shock on her face. She quickly overcame it and said.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that Potter" she grabbed a nearby pillow and whacked him with it, they chased each other around the small common room with pillows for a while then when she was out of breath she said.

"Ok, fine you win, let's do something else"

"I don't know, I'm kind of having fun kicking your arse at this" he said with a playful glint in his eye, she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Yes well, I'm rather tired of this what else do you want to do?" she asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled widely, she didn't like that look and was suddenly regretting asking him in the first place.

"Flying"

"Flying" she said in shock, anyone who knew Hermione Granger which was everyone, knew that she most definitely did not like broom sticks let alone flying.

"Flying" he repeated. Hermione shook her head fiercely. "Oh come on Hermione it'll be fun, look I'll let you fly with me, you don't even have to fly your own broom"

"Hell no, Potter, I will never go near a broom again, and I hate those bloody things"

"Pretty please" he asked and mustered up the best puppy dog eyes he could. She looked at him a rolled her eyes as she felt her resolve breaking.

"Fine, but only this once"

"Yes, I promise you won't regret this" and she was already regretting it. She regretted it as they walked to the Quidditch Pitch where his broom was held. She regretted it when she mounted the broom behind him. And she regretted it when she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet.

It's not like he tried to help either, he took off at a very fast pace and soared up into the sky at rapid speed. She buried her face in his back and wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. And even though she couldn't see anything with her face in his back she still closed her eyes shut tightly. He chuckled at her slight discomfort and flew a while more and then stopped the broom in mid air.

"Hermione look" he exclaimed. She shook her head and he felt it shaking in his back. He chuckled "Come on then Hermione have a look will ya, I promise you won't fall" he said sincerely. She sighed and opened one eye and then the both of them.

"Bloody Hell" the scenery that greeted them was a breath taking one. They were floating at the top of the castle, overlooking the black lake, which was blue now and the sun setting over the forbidden forest.

"It's beautiful," she said in awe.

"I know," He said smiling as he hopped off the broom offering her a hand to do the same. She hopped off the broom and he shrunk it and put it in his pocket, then took her hand and led her to the edge of the castle.

"How'd you find this place?" she asked as he finally let her hand go blushing as he did so.

"I come up here sometimes to think, when Cho and I first broke up I stayed up here all day one Saturday" he said sincerely.

"Seems like such a special place, why would you bring me here?" she asked curiously.

"What's a special place with out someone to share it with aye?" he asked jokingly. But the words touched her more than he would ever know. She was more determined to help him now than ever.

"You know what Harry?"

"What?" he asked looking at her seriously.

"We need to kick things up a notch, yeah," she said thinking.

"Ok, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"We need to get caught" he blushed immediately at the possibilities.

"Be caught doing what exactly" he asked timidly.

"Get your mind out the gutter Potter, we just need to be caught snogging is all, meet me at the Astronomy tower tonight at 10, Cho and Draco are on the schedule to patrol tonight"

"Ok, are you sure about this" he asked.

"You want her back don't you?" she asked.

"Well yeah" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She didn't know why but with him saying it so bluntly she felt a string tug at her heart.

"Then I'm sure" she said 'Merlin help me' is what she thought though.

* * *

That night Cho and Draco were on the 7th floor patrolling corridors and about 15 or 20 feet away from the Astronomy tower arguing.

"Ok Cho, but you're my girlfriend, you're supposed to shag me on the regular, or did you forget"

"This isn't a job Draco, I don't have to shag you if I don't want to" she argued.

"Yes but you used to wanna shag all the bloody time when you weren't fucking Potter" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should bloody go back to him and be celibate"

"Maybe I will," she said smartly. Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't need this, he had a sixth year Slytherin waiting for his beck and call back at the dorm. The seventh floor was the only one they had to patrol tonight and after they checked the Astronomy tower he could get to Abigail or Ashley or what ever her name was.

* * *

Inside the Astronomy tower, Harry had his Marauders map and after explaining it to Hermione quickly he put it aside. "They're not far now" he said looking at Hermione whom was sitting across from him, a little nervous, not that he could tell though.

"Ok good"

"So how do you wanna do this?"

"Well Harry it usually starts by someone kissing the other person" she said obviously. He rolled his eyes smiling.

"Yes, I know that I mean do you want to start it or do you want me to start it" without getting another word out she crushed her lips to his not thinking about the consequences. He was taken off guard for a moment but quickly got into the kiss.

He ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip and when she moaned his tongue entered her mouth. Harry couldn't get over how sweet her mouth was, he could kiss her all day 'No think of Cho, you only love Cho' His mind started, but soon his hormones went haywire, as their tongues battled for dominance.

She was having similar thoughts 'Bloody hell Potters one good kisser' it had been a while since she'd had a good snog. She didn't want to take advantage of this one seeing at it was only supposed to be for pretend, but something in her wanted to take things further. She desperately tried to fight the urge.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling him. 'Oh shit' she thought 'What the hell is he doing' but she didn't have time to dwell on it because he tore his lips from her mouth and started to move down towards her neck. She moaned a little before she could stop it from escaping. He moaned in return as he started sucking on her pulse.

She buried her hands in his hair and pushed his mouth closer to her neck. He ran his hands up her thighs and grunted when his hands came into contact with her warm skin. She wore a skirt that day which she silently cursed herself for. He was growing hard from all this snogging and silently hoped she hadn't noticed. But oh did she, it had been way too long she decided and threw caution to the wind. She ground her pelvis into his and he hissed. Claiming her mouth once more, they were so lost in each other that they didn't notice the doors to the Astronomy tower opening.

It wasn't until they heard someone clearing their throats did they know that they were not alone. They quickly broke apart embarrassed that they got so occupied, and straightened out their clothing.

Draco looked at Hermione with pure lust in his eyes and suddenly for the first time in his life he envied the shit out of stupid bloody Potter. Cho actually had the decency to look hurt, then very angry.

"Don't you two know that it's bloody past curfew" asked Cho glaring at Hermione. Hermione straightened out her clothes and smirked at Cho after she finished.

"Well as you can see we got a little carried away. Right Love?" she asked Harry who was blushing, he just nodded.

"Yes well I should take points from you for this" said Cho.

"But you wouldn't or, my boyfriend here" said Hermione motioning towards Harry "Will tell McGonagall that he found the two of you up here doing a lot more than we were" she said cunningly. Cho glared at her.

"Well we best be on our way to our dorm, got some unfinished business" said Hermione as she walked over and grabbed Harry's hand before walking towards the door.

"Bye Malfoy, Chang" she said before she and Harry slipped out, as soon as they got out of the classroom she burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on that slags face" she asked as they started to walk back. Harry remained silent. "I know I'm number one on her hit list now, but I could care less about that bloody cow, looks like you'll get her back a lot sooner than later Harry" she said as they reached the heads common room. Suddenly Harry thought 'but what if I don't want her back'

* * *

That next Monday Hermione told Ginny and Luna about what happened and the two were surprised.

"Wait you snogged Harry" asked Ginny.

"Yea Gin it comes with the territory doesn't it"

"Wow I don't know if I could snog someone like him and not feel something," said Luna.

"I'm a good actress," said Hermione quickly willing herself not to think about how good his hands felt on her.

"There you are" said Cho who walked up to Hermione.

"Cho what do you want" she asked not really caring.

"You know you're a bloody slag"

"That's a bit rich coming from you isn't it" a small crowd started to gather, it was no secret that the two of them didn't like each other, and now that Hermione and Harry were dating there was even more bad blood between them.

"You think you're so smart and beautiful don't you"

"No dear, I know I am, that's the difference between you and I, I don't need someone to tell me how wonderful I am constantly, but of course I have Harry for that"

"Don't bring him into this"

"Why not, this is what the whole bloody fucking conversation is about isn't it, you realized that you fucked up and that Malfoy is nothing but a spineless twit"

"Shut your bloody mouth"

"You want Harry back don't you" said Hermione egging her on "Well guess what he's mine now, so you can just fuck off and go shag that git Malfoy"

"Fuck you"

"I know you would love to Cho but I don't go that way," said Hermione the students who had stopped in the corridor to see the exchange laughed. That was all that Cho could take she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Not so many words coming out of that bloody mouth of yours now is it," said Cho mockingly.

"You wanna duel, it's no problem with me, but haven't you had enough embarrassment for one day" she asked dropping her books, not even bothering to get her wand.

"Stupefy" yelled Cho, Hermione deflected the spell with a wave of her hand and said.

"Is that the best you got?" Ginny, Luna and the other students looked on in awe, the only other people in the castle who could do wandless magic were Dumbledore and Harry, who were absent.

Cho sent a Jelly legs jinx which Hermione dodged once again. "Pertifilus totalas" said Hermione and with a wave of her hand Cho froze and fell to the ground. Hermione walked up to her frozen form, bent down and said. "Next time, I won't take it that easy on you, Harry's with me now, you need to get the fuck over it" and walked away with Ginny and Luna following her, leaving behind a very stunned string a students and a very determined Cho. Ginny and Luna were starting to notice a certain possessiveness Hermione held for Harry and it made them think, what if this wasn't an act anymore


	9. The Scientist

**_The Scientist_**

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh, let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles_

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on the science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing_

_At numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

**_The Scientist - Coldplay_**

* * *

A couple of weeks had gone by since the incident with Cho. Harry still couldn't believe that Hermione could do wandless magic. So she gave him an embarrassing demonstration. She still couldn't look at his hair without laughing now. The gossip had died down a little, now that everyone knew that Harry and Hermione were officially a "Legitimate Couple" and that Hermione wasn't going to give him up with out a fight.

The castle was still full of life however, with the Christmas break right around the corner, students were excited for the break and even more excited for the Holiday itself. Everyone except for Hermione, whom would be staying at the castle. She and Harry were sitting in the Great Hall to dinner that evening, there were only about two days left before the break officially started and he could sense the change in her demeanor. Then like a light bulb a brilliant idea hit him.

"Hey Hermione" he asked looking across the table at her.

"Yes Harry," she said not bothering to look up from the book she brought to read with her at dinner.

"I was thinking," he said

"Oh this should be interesting," she said smirking.

"Sod off" he joked "Anyway I was thinking that Christmas is supposed to be the time of year you're near family and friends," he said

"Yes well that is the text book answer Harry, but what are you getting at?" she asked curiously setting her book down on the table giving him her undivided attention.

"I was wondering, or hoping really that maybe you'd wanna come spend the holidays with me, and my family" she looked at him for a long time lost in thought.

"Keeping up the front eh?" she asked referring to their little "arrangement".

"What? Oh no, I was just saying, we're mates right, above all else, no one should spend the holiday's alone, I would love it if you came to spend them with me" he said

"That's sweet Harry, but I wouldn't want to impose," she said picking her book back up with an unreadable expression on her beautiful face. Harry reached across the table and grabbed her hand before she could start reading. She looked him in his eyes as he spoke.

"You wouldn't be," he said sincerely. He looked so honest, she really couldn't say no to him.

"Ok fine, are you sure your parents are alright with this?" she asked.

"I sent them an owl yesterday asking and they would love to meet my new girlfriend," he said smirking.

"Scheming Potter wow I must say that I am impressed, now what would you have done if I would've said no?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Figure out a way to make you say yes" he answered flirtatiously.

"Oh would you now?" she answered back. "And just how would you have done that?" she asked smirking.

"Well we'll never know now will we, meet me with your things in the heads common room Thursday" he said finishing his food. She nodded before getting up and heading off to the library. She smiled maybe this Christmas wouldn't suck so badly after all.

* * *

That Thursday after they had finished their head duties the two of them found an empty compartment. They spent about 15 or 20 minutes looking for their other friends but couldn't find them. So they just decided to sit together instead. After helping Hermione put up her luggage and then putting up his own the sat down across from each other in silence for a while when Harry said.

"I gotta an idea, this is a long ride how bout a game"

"What kind of game?" she asked a little intrigued

"21 questions"

"That's a lot of questions Harry, how bout five"

"Lazy arse"

"Sometimes" she joked. Harry laughed.

"Alright, alright five questions, you wanna go first"

"Sure, so I can ask you anything right" she asked.

"Yep, and you and I have to answer truthfully, I'll cast the gaming spell and a silencing charm on the compartment" she nodded and waited for him to do the incantation.

"Alright, question number one then, what made you sleep around with all those females your fifth year?" she asked. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, I was trying to live up to certain expectations everyone had for me, I guess you know the stereotypical handsome Quidditch Captain all the girls love him and they all want to be with him, so why not indulge a little, but it got really tiring after a while, then I met Cho…."

"Ok cut the answer right there" she said waving her hands. He laughed.

"Alright my turn, why did you and Viktor Krum break up?"

"I cheated on him"

"What how'd he find out?"

"That's two questions Potter and I believe that it's my turn" she said smugly.

"Fine" he sighed

"Who did you lose your virginity too?"

"She made me promise never to tell," he said anxiously.

"Well do I know the person?"

"Yeah, fuck it, it was Lavender Brown" Hermione laughed.

"Why'd she make you promise never to tell?"

"Because she wanted to go out with Ron, we were drunk when it happened and I really didn't want to be with her and she felt the same, it was sort of a spur of the moment type thing."

"Wow, you really did get around" she joked.

"Shut up, and I do believe you just asked me about four questions already it's my turn, but I only have one question for you." He said staring at her.

"What's that?"

"The third person you were with, who was he?" Hermione got an instant scowl on her face. Harry was afraid to approach this subject but glad he did, he was really curious as to who this person was.

"What I say cannot, and I mean abso-bloodly-lutely not leave this room." Harry nodded quickly. "Around the time in fifth year when my father passed was when I started to change, my looks, my friends, just everything. I was really looking for something, I just didn't know exactly what that something was. I wanted to isolate myself as much as possible because I felt like no one could understand me, then this guy came, he was sympathetic, understanding, caring or so I thought." Harry nodded trying to figure out who this person was.

"Well anyway, we dated for like my whole fifth year and part of my sixth year, and even the very beginning of this school year in secret, I started to get a lot of attention from boys then and he didn't like that, so to make amends for it, I slept with him. It was stupid really, to think that I owed him something, but it was special, my first time was everything I wanted it to be. It was what happened afterwards that was really fucked up."

Harry nodded for her to continue. "His family didn't really except me and we argued about that to the point that it just drove both of us bloody crazy, we'd go back and forth, breaking up and getting back together. So finally we decided to call it quits and then he hooked up with Cho" she said looking at him as realization dawned on his face.

"Malfoy"

"Yeah, he was the third person, he was my first and he was also the person I cheated on Viktor with, that was a huge mistake, but it's also one that I can't take back" she said sadly.

"Malfoy" Harry repeated. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Harry Malfoy, and as much as I despise him now, there was once a time in my life where he was my world and I was his, but that time has passed never to be repeated" she said honestly.

"Malfoy" he said again.

"Yes, I have to use the loo I'll be right back ok, hopefully you'll be out of your trance by then. Harry nodded still trying to come to terms with this new information.

"Malfoy" he said one more time as she opened the compartment door, she rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

Ginny and Seamus were sitting in their own compartment talking and snogging and talking and snogging some more.

"Seamus, we have to tell Ron," she said between kisses. She was sitting on his lap and he was holding her tightly to him.

"I know Gin, but can't it wait a little while, I'm rather fond of my genitals," he said jokingly. Ginny blushed when he said that word.

"He's not going to do anything to them," she said not wanting to use the word.

"Says you, he told me and Harry and I quote, any bloke that even thinks about doing the things I've done to you will have their manly parts removed and used for Quidditch practice." Ginny laughed. "Oh you think it's funny do you?" he asked smiling. She laughed again and he started to tickle her. Suddenly their compartment door opened and Ron and Luna walked in. Seamus pushed Ginny off his lap and she landed on the floor bumping her bottom.

"Oi, what's going on here?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, your sister's just clumsy is all, right Gin"

"Yea bloody clumsy me," said Ginny glaring at Seamus as she got up and rubbed her bottom. She walked out of the compartment with Luna following her.

"Better be more careful next time" said Seamus shooting her apologetic looks, which she ignored.

* * *

Hermione was walking back to the compartment from the bathroom cursing herself for telling Harry so much, when she ran into the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello love" said Draco Malfoy as he stroll up to her casually.

"Malfoy what do you want" she said turning around to face him.

"Just a moment of your time, I know you're in a rush to get back to that bloody boyfriend of yours"

"Yes incidentally I am so if you'll excuse me" she said attempting to walk past him, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him while invading her personal space.

"Hermione, I've missed you," he whispered in her ear, licking the outer shell as he did so. She shivered involuntarily, feeling disgusted with herself realizing that he still had this type of effect on her. She needed to get far away from him.

"Haven't you missed me, I mean I know you're with Potter but he's no me and I know he can't satisfy you like I can" he said continuing to whisper and do things to her that she didn't know he still had the power to do. She mustered up all the strength she could and pushed him away. He stumbled back a little.

"See that's where you're wrong Malfoy, Harry's twice the man you'll ever be, especially in the bedroom," she said with a smirk.

"My Hermione, I forgot how good your lies used to taste, normally you were telling them for me and not too me though, everyone knows that no one can crack saint Potters celibacy vow, it's the reason his little witch ran to me in the first place"

"And you just welcomed her with open arms didn't you" she said evilly.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy coming from that gorgeous mouth of yours,"

"I feel nothing but disgust for you" said Hermione glaring at him and crossing her arms.

"Say what you want Hermione but everyone knows you'll never forget your first, and I know you haven't shagged Potter yet. You'll come back to me when you get bored with his whole saint hood" Said Draco confidently.

"Believe what you will Malfoy, but like I said before Harry's twice the man you are" she said smirking then she whispered in his ear "And twice as big" she smirked when she saw him visibly stiffen.

"Happy holidays" she said with a satisfied smirk as she made her way back to her compartment, leaving Malfoy there to ponder over what she just said.


	10. Where Would We Be Now

_**Where Would We Be Now**_

_I smile , you laugh, I look away_

_I sigh, you ask me why, I say,_

_It's ok and I am just feeling down_

_Your hand on mine I hear the words..._

_If only love had found us first, our lives would be different_

_So I stand and wait_

_I am just a man_

_Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first_

_Where would we be now baby,_

_And now I must confess_

_That I am a sinking ship_

_I'm anchored by the weight of my heart cause its filled with these feelings_

_I keep my true thought locked beside my hearts black box_

_It wont be found, it wont be found, through the smoke or the wreckage_

_So I crash and burn_

_I got a lot of things to learn_

_Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first_

_What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words_

_I'll wait, I'll wait...As long as you want_

_Where would we be now baby_

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait_

_Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first_

_What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words_

_I'll wait, I'll wait...As long as you want._

_Where would we be now baby_

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait_

_**Good Charlotte-**_

* * *

When Hermione arrived back at the compartment, she found that Harry and she had company. Apparently Ginny came storming in followed by a worried Luna. Shorty afterwards Seamus and Ron joined them. Seamus kept giving Ginny longing looks, but she kept on ignoring him. Hermione found it quite amusing, Ron and Harry were none the wise.

The six talked of what they planned to do during the holidays. Harry spoke adamantly about the parties that his families hosted during this time of year. He neglected to tell Hermione this information before hand, so she was upset at not having anything decent to wear, in her mind. Harry promised her a shopping trip once they'd arrive at his home.

* * *

A few hours later they arrived at Kings Cross station. Everyone gathered their things and got off the train. Said their goodbyes to each other and Harry steered Hermione over to where he was supposed to meet his parents. Hermione was actually feeling kind of nervous. Regardless of their current situation, she had never met any of her boy friends parents. Even though Harry wasn't her real boyfriend he had told his parents that he was and she felt as if she had to make a good impression, even if it was only pretend. Harry saw her shaking a bit and knew it wasn't due to the cold temperatures.

"Calm down will ya?" he said laughing.

"Easy for you to say, you've only lived with them for the last seventeen years of your life, I'm only just meeting them, 1st impressions are lasting impressions Harry" she said straining to see if she would see them coming towards her and Harry. Harry chuckled again.

"I'm sure they'll love you, just be your self," he said honestly.

"You sound like a crappy eighties movie Harry"

"Yes well it's true, quick challenge all the crappiness because here they come." he said jokingly. Hermione did her best to fight down her nervousness, but couldn't help marvel at how gorgoeus a couple the Potters were. His mum Lily Potter had dark red straight hair that was about waist length. The beautiful emerald green eyes that her son inherited, she was slim but healthy looking, and she had pale but porcelain skin and a bright smile.

His father James Potter, well Harry looked exactly like him, with the exception of the eyes. Not that his fathers were bad looking the hazel nut color favored the man. He was fit probably because he was an auror. Very handsome and had a strong but kind looking face. He too wore a smile as his son caught his eye. They kept walking until they were standing in front of Harry and Hermione. Harry's smile mirrored his parents. Hermione gave a nervous one.

James and Lily both embraced their son and then turned to Hermione. Both of his parents smiled just as brightly at her as they did their son. Harry smiled at Hermione too.

"So I take it that this is your girlfriend then" asked his father.

"Yep dad, mum this is Hermione in the flesh" he said gesturing to her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter" she said holding out her hand to shake theirs. James kissed the back of it.

"Wow son, you never told me how beautiful she was lad," he said which incidentally caused Hermione to blush. Harry playfully rolled his eyes at his father.

"Yeah dad sorry I forgot to mention that" he said smirking. Lily laughed and shook her head. Hermione held out her hand to shake Lily's but his mother just pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You're spending Christmas with us I think we can consider you a part of the family now" she said embracing her. Hermione hugged her back missing the embrace of a mother that she had long forgotten what it had felt like.

"Thank you"

"Well enough chit chat, we must be on our way," said Lily as she pulled back from Hermione and shrunk both her sons and Hermione's trunks. She motioned for them to follow her to their family car. Once inside Hermione and Harry sat in the back, Lily on the passenger's side and James drove.

"Nice car" she said as they got into the 2010 black BMW with leather interior.

"One of dads Christmas presents to himself" said Harry in her ear. Lily looked at them through the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Aren't you two just darling" she said "You know Hermione when Harry first told us he wanted to bring a friend home, I never thought it'd be a girlfriend, he's never brought one home before, you must be very special" she said smiling at Hermione through the mirror. Hermione caught her eye and smiled as well. Harry picked up Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it like his father did.

"Yes she's very special indeed," he said looking into her eyes. She blushed a bit thinking that Harry could really play this part to a tee. He didn't let go of her hand for the rest of the ride to his house and she didn't object.

* * *

Once they got to his house Hermione was in awe once again. Their two story single family home was much bigger than the average. It was as elegant on the inside as it was on the out. It was nothing short of a mini mansion. With six bed rooms, a full eat in kitchen a ball room, a elegant dining room decorated in Gryffindor colors, a large fire place in the living room and dining room, a family room, which had a pool table and a muggle television and a large pool in their back yard.

"Wow" she said looking up the grand staircase as they walked into the front door. Lily and James smiled. Harry grabbed her hand.

"Come on I'll show you your room," he said pulling her up the stairs. Lily just smiled at her husband who smiled in return.

"They look to be very much in love and don't even know it"

"Yes well better Hermione than that Chang girl, I actually like this one" said James.

"James" Lil scolded lightly hitting him on his chest playfully. "I like her too though, now we must set up for our Christmas Eve party" James groaned and Lily kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione's room here was a lot larger than the head girl's room back at Hogwarts. She plopped on her bed and Harry laughed at her. "Can I stay her forever" she asked dreamily.

"Only if you love Balls and charity functions" supplied Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well we must get ready the Christmas Eve Ball is tonight"

"Harry I don't have anything to wear" said Hermione. Harry smiled at her.

"Yes well I told mum and she said she's got it taken care of." Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Dobby" he said aloud.

Hermione jumped a little when a small house elf popped up out of nowhere. The small creature smiled brightly at her and then at Harry.

"Yes Mr. Harry sir, what can Dobby do for you," he said bowing. Harry turned to Hermione.

"This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, mum told you about her earlier, about an outfit for the ball" said Harry.

"Yes Harry Potter sir, Mrs. Lily be saying something about a girly friend" Hermione smiled at him. "Very nice to be meeting you Ms. Mione" said Dobby, taking Hermione's hand and shaking it.

"You as well Dobby" she said.

"Well I'll leave you two to it, I have to go pluck some dress robes out of my closet," he said leaving Hermione and Dobby to it.

* * *

That evening Hermione was sitting in Harry's room on his bed after her dress had been made and finished by Dobby she was helping him with his attire. He pulled out suits after suite, tie after tie, but couldn't decide.

"Bloody hell Harry I swear you're worse than a female"

"Am not"

"Are too" she said sticking out her tongue. She glanced around the room and found a picture of him and Cho. He was looking at her lovingly while Cho posed for the picture. She grabbed the frame.

"Nice photo" she said Harry came over to the bed and looked at it.

"Wow seems like this was taken ages ago," he said as she handed it too him "We took this our first week of school, I had a copy sent here and kept one in my room there." He said

"You really do look like you loved her," she said sighing.

"Yeah you know how you said Malfoy was your first love" she nodded "Yeah well Cho was mine" Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Harry you have to know that just because she was your first love doesn't mean she'll be the last." Harry smiled at her.

"Do you think you could ever fall in love with some one again?"

"It's possible, but I have too much baggage no ones gonna want to wait that long for me to sort out my issues"

"I would," said Harry honestly. Hermione smiled at him.

"You're sweet, well I should go and get ready" she said hopping off of the bed. "Here this tie" she said getting out the emerald green one. "It matches your eyes" he smiled at her and nodded as she left the room.

* * *

That evening the ballroom was decorated with Christmas streamers. Harry could smell the delicious food that was being prepared and the band that the Potters hired were all set up in the ball room and had started playing their first set. It was tradition that the Potters be announced and walk down with the whole family. But this year Lily decided it would be nice if Harry could walk down with Hermione.

So as the ballroom started to fill up with guest and the dance floor as well, Harry was standing at the top of the staircase that led to the ballroom waiting on his date. His parents had already been announced and were walking around greeting all of their guest.

Harry decided to wear black dress robes a with dress shirt and the emerald tie Hermione liked so much. He smiled as he thought of her, before he knew her, he thought that she was some coldhearted girl that only used boys as a way to act out, and Cho brought on most of those thoughts. But now that he knew her he realized how wrong he was. Not only was this girl insanely beautiful and brilliant, but also she was also kind and thoughtful. Any bloke would be lucky to have her, if he wasn't in love with Cho, he might have tried to be with her, but he was in love with Cho wasn't he. He didn't have time to dwell on those thoughts because Hermione came towards the staircase to meet him.

She wore an emerald green floor length gown that hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage. Her hair was up in a bun and she wore a silver necklace with matching earrings. She had on glass slippers, sort of like Cinderella.

"Wow Hermione you look beautiful" he said offering his arm to her. She smiled at him and took his arm. She wore a bit of light make up that did her justice and she had on the Potter crest probably given to her by his mum, she must really like her.

"Thanks, you look dashing as well" he smiled. The announcer caught sight of them and said.

"Mr. Harry James Potter, escorted by Ms. Hermione Jean Granger" all eyes were on them as they walked down to the middle of the ballroom dance floor and shared the first dance. His parents and others soon joined them.

"You're awfully light on your feet" she said.

"Mum's had me in dance lessons since I was ten, said it built character" Hermione smiled. After sharing a few dances they ate and then got up to talk to their friends.

"Hey you two love birds look up above you," said Seamus. They did and found that they were standing underneath a floating mistletoe.

"Of course" said Harry smiling "Dad probably sent it this way on purpose" said Harry waving at his dad whom was standing next to his mum smiling.

"Well we don't want to disappoint them do we," she said smirking. Harry turned to her.

"No I suppose not" he said she wrapped her arms around her neck and he wrapped his around her waist and they kissed tentatively, then it grew more passionate. Finally they broke apart and Seamus shouted.

"Happy Christmas everyone."

"Happy Christmas Hermione" said Harry still holding her. He couldn't help but feel a small tug at his heart now, could he actually be falling for her.

"Yes, Happy Christmas Harry" she said. Feeling a certain type of way herself

_**(A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up, but I'm working on another H/Hr story purely, well mostly about Quidditch and of course there's my other one I plan on finishing called Fire&Ice, but maybe i'll have another chapter for this story up by the end of the week, you never know, until next time)**_


	11. That's What You Get

_**That's What You Get**_

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not 's your turn, _

_so take a seat we're settling the final_

_ why do we lie to hurt, so much?I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go onAnd why, all the possibilities _

_Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, 's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its that's what you get when you let your heart win, _

_whoa_

_**Paramore ~**_

The sun shone brightly through the window this Christmas morning. Hermione lye in bed going over the events of last night in her head. Since she had met Harry, she made new friends, Draco acknowledged her once again, Cho hated her even more than before and she's snogged Harry more times than she could count on both her hands fingers and her toes. She had to admit that even though they were only putting up a front it was getting harder and harder to pull away from his kisses each time they shared them. She felt like she could be glued to his lips forever and die a happy and glorious death. She smiled at the silly thought, she had no more time to dwell on those things because there was a knock at her bedroom door.

She got out of bed and put on her silk robe that Lily had given her and then sat back down on the bed. "Come in" she said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door opened slowly and in walked a very sleepy looking Harry Potter. He was dressed in his green plaid pajama pants a green t-shirt. No glasses she noted and though he looked to be extremely tired he still gave her a bright smile.

"Good morning sunshine"

She smiled back in return as he took a seat beside her on the bed. "Good morning Harry" he yawned and she laughed. "Funny I always took you for a morning person"

"Normally I am, but we did go to bed pretty bloody late last night" he said. She nodded in agreement, she didn't get a chance to get out of her ball gown until around 2 in the am, she honestly didn't know where the energy to wake up so early in the morning came from, but then she remembered that it was Christmas.

"Happy Christmas" she said grabbing a small box off of her night stand and handing it to Harry. He took it from her and smiled.

"Thanks" he said, he opened it and inside was a golden chain that had a golden snitch hanging on it. "Wow Hermione I didn't know you were a big Quidditch buff." he said taking the chain out of the box and putting it around his neck.

"I'm not, but I figured since you like it so much, this could be a way for you to always have the sport with you" he smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'll wear it always" they smiled at each other for a moment and then he said "That reminds me" he held out his hand and a small box about the size of Hermione's came flying in the room straight into his hand.

"Sometimes I forget that you can do that with such ease" she said slightly amazed.

"Well I'm not the only one now, am I?" he said bumping her shoulder playfully. He handed her the box "Happy Christmas" he said once she took it. She opened it and tears almost sprang to her eyes. She pulled out the tiny gold locket from the box. Inside was a picture of her and her father, a magical moving picture of when she was a baby. He was holding her and she was laughing and so was her father, they looked so happy. On the other side of the locket was a small message that read.

"There's No Greater Love Than That Of A Father"

"How'd you get this?" she asked her voice shaking with emotion.

"I asked Luna to make me a copy which I shrunk and charmed, as you can see, so that it would fit in this locket" he said pointing at it "And so that every time you open it, you can hear your fathers laughter" he said smiling at her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you" she whispered over and over again, she hadn't gotten a Christmas gift this special ever in her life. He just hugged her back tightly. After she got better control of her emotions she pulled back and stared deeply into his emerald eyes and that's when she knew that she was falling in love with Harry Potter. Shit, she thought.

* * *

The two teens made their way downstairs for breakfast after showering and dressing. Lily had asked them to come into the living room where the Christmas tree was before they sat down to eat. They both obliged and were now standing around the tree with James and Lily.

"Good morning you two, and Happy Christmas" said Lily Potter.

"Happy Christmas mum, dad"

"Happy Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Potter" James smiled at Hermione and his son.

"How bout we open some presents" Harry looked giddy like a little child, Hermione had to smile at him thinking that he looked quite adorable. Lily saw the look of love and admiration on the younger girls face and moved closer to her as James went to help Harry with his presents.

"You know, those presents under there aren't just for my son Hermione, why don't you go see if you find anything" she said smiling knowingly. Hermione turned and smiled at her, but then felt a bit guilty.

"Mrs. Potter I don't feel right about receiving gifts from you and your husband, I didn't have time to get you anything" she said sincerely.

"Oh hush dear, you being here is enough for us and I haven't seen my son this happy in ages" she said thoughtfully. Hermione smiled but still tried to protest.

"But…."

"But nothing, go on dear, go get your presents" said Lily smiling. Hermione smiled at her and hugged the older woman.

"Thank you" she said

"Your welcome dear, now go on" Hermione smiled again as she joined Harry underneath the Christmas tree. James took a step back and stood next to his wife. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"You know, I think our son may have just lucked out with this one" he said.

Lily smiled in agreement as she saw the two teens laughing at each other. "You know what James I think I'd have to agree with that"

* * *

Harry wasn't kidding when he said his parents were into hosting dinners, parties and balls, there were having a Christmas dinner tonight, for a few hundred of their closest friends, but the dress was casual, so Hermione went with some nice black fitted slacks and a green blouse, she secretly found that Green was quickly becoming her new favorite color.

She met Harry downstairs in the dining hall, he looked very handsome in his black dress shirt and black slacks. They saw a lot of their friends and their friends families but one person Hermione did not want to see or even think about was now being greeted by the Potters, well one of the people anyway.

She was currently talking to Ginny and Luna when she saw "Cho Chang" at the mention of her name, Harry who wasn't to far from her side turned to look at Cho. Cho caught his eye and offered him a shy smile. He returned it full heartedly. Upon seeing this Hermione felt her heart break a little but willed herself to ignore it, they were only in this for him and Cho to and it seemed like they were making progress she wasn't about to allow her silly feelings to get in the way of that, but seeing him smile at Cho like that, like she was the only girl in the world.

"I need a drink" she said sighing and walking away. Harry turned around and was about to go after her when Ginny stopped him.

"I got this I need to ask her something anyway, Luna will you come with me" she asked the blonde girl nodded and followed her friend to the punch bowl where Hermione was pacing around drinking from a cup.

"Hey are you ok" asked Ginny looking a bit concerned.

"Fine, peachy, smashing" said Hermione as she saw that Cho had now come over to Harry and the two were engaged in a conversation. "Bloody hell, can I get something stronger than this" she said "Dobby" she called out. The little house elf dressed in a green and red Christmas tie popped out of thin air scaring Ginny a bit.

"Bloody hell" she exclaimed.

"Dobby, I know it's your night off, but do you think you could do me a favor a get me a bottle of Fire Whiskey" Dobby looked a bit skeptical.

"Dobby doesn't know if he should be doing this Miss Mione, Fire Whiskey makes witches and wizards go crazy, Dobby don't want to see you like that" Hermione smiled at the small house elf.

"Dobby I assure you that I can hold my liquor, now please as a Christmas present will you do this for me" she asked pleadingly. Dobby smiled.

"For Mr. Harry's Mione, Dobby will do it" he said with a pop.

"Harry's, Mione" asked Ginny snorting.

"Sod off"

"There are wimbops in here" said Luna dreamily, "They thrive off of negative energy and right now there's a lot surrounding you Hermione"

"Well when I get my Fire Whiskey you can tell those bastards to shove off" Ginny laughed

"Oh no" said Luna as Dobby popped back up with the small bottle handing it to Hermione before disappearing again.

"What Luna" asked Ginny.

"They've multiplied" she said attempting to count the invisible creatures. Ginny laughed again as Hermione chugged as fast as she could. Before walking into the kitchen to see if she could find some more of the spicy liquid.

* * *

Back at the party Cho had asked Harry to dance and he agreed they were now on the small dance floor gliding together along with a few other couples. The danced to the latest weird sisters song, "Can't Buy My Love, on a magical night with a Quidditch Player" weird name for a song he thought. But he banished those thoughts as he tried to focus on Cho and only Cho. He couldn't help wondering where Hermione had gotten off too though as he searched the area for her.

"I'm glad we can be like this" Cho said after a moment of silence.

"Like what" he asked.

"Civilized" he smiled

"Yes well we are two upstanding citizens" he said she smiled a bit.

"Harry I know I've said this many times before, but I'm really sorry about the way things ended between us" Harry nodded.

"Yes well it's all in the past now" she smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. She missed gazing into those emerald eyes, but couldn't help but remember that he no longer belonged to her but to another.

"Do you love her?" she asked catching him off guard.

"Huh…what?" he asked.

"I said do you love Hermione, I know you two have been dating for a while now, and I really hurt you, but I want to know do you love her, because I still love you, and I'm willing to end things with Draco and try and give it another go if you are, but if you love her then I'll understand." Harry couldn't get the question out of his mind, he suddenly felt light headed, she was talking so fast, but all he heard was "Do you love Hermione".

To be honest he never thought about it before, sure he liked her, she was bloody gorgeous but there was so much more to her than that, she was brilliant, kind, thoughtful, polite and he had to admit that she had been the best girlfriend he'd ever had even if it was only pretend. But did he love her. No wait did he, this whole thing was so that he could get back with Cho, why was he even thinking so hard over this stupid question.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Cho as she saw him battling with himself internally. She walked away leaving him on the dance floor.

"No, Cho wait" he said as he started to go after her.

* * *

Hermione came back from the kitchen just in time to see Harry running after Cho, probably off to plan their bloody wedding she thought bitterly, why did he have to fall for such a bitter annoying conniving bitch like her, when he could have me. No she thought, that's just the alcohol talking. She was on Fire Whiskey bottle number three and by now her tongue had become num to the taste, but the alcohol did nothing to num the pain growing in her heart.

"I need to get out of here she thought" she headed for the kitchen again while not paying attention and running into someone along the way. "Oh I'm so sorry" she said hurrying to move past the person.

"Hermione what's the matter" she recognized that voice in her drunken haze and turned to see emerald eyes that mirrored the ones she fell for.

"Nothing Mrs. Potter" said Hermione looking down at the ground. She knew that if she looked into Lily Potters eyes she could not, would not lie to her.

"Pish posh, come on, headed for the kitchen are you, let's get you sobered up then shall we" Hermione gasped as she finally did look Lily Potter in the eye shocked that she could tell. "I was young too once ya know" she said smiling at the younger girl. "Come on then" she said guiding Hermione to the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen she offered the girl a seat and a tall glass of water. "Is there no sobering potion" asked Hermione as she took the glass of water and drunk from it greedily already starting to feel dehydrated.

"Yes there is, but I believe that you should feel the effects of your drinking in the morning, maybe it might make you stay off the bottle for a little while" said Lily smiling.

"Am I that bad" she asked embarrased

"What number bottle are you on now" asked Lily.

"Four"

"Oh dear, dare I ask what has you drinking like this on such a lovely Christmas night" she asked taking a seat across from her. Bloody hell Hermione thought, I must look a mess. Yet she told Lily everything as if she were a really close friend instead of her fake boyfriends mum.

"And now I'm really confused" she finished.

"Wow, well I must say I was not expecting all that"

"You aren't mad at me are you, I mean we have been lying to you all this time"

"No dear I'm not mad, a little disappointed but not mad" Hermione raised a confused eyebrow "Well you see I had taken quite a liking to you, my husband has also, and I thought my son was over that girl who broke his heart, but instead he's unintentionally breaking another. Hermione looked over at Lily sadly and sighed.

"Story of my life, guy meets pretty girl, guy gets with girl but decides he doesn't want said girl after all and moves onto another"

"Yes well, that doesn't have to be your story forever now does it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not following"

"You have feelings for my son don't you, more than friendship I mean" asked Lily

"Mrs. P to be completely honest I think I've fallen for him"

"Well good, all hope is not lost then, good things come to those who wait Hermione, just be patient, my son's not daft at all he's very perceptive, It may take him some time to figure it out, but eventually he'll see where his heart truly lies and when he does trust me, it won't be with Ms. Chang" Hermione smiled.

"But how can you be so sure"

"I'm a mother I know these things" she said smiling. Hermione smiled as well "Now when you're ready come on back to the party ok"

"Yes maim I will, and thank you for this talk"

"Anytime" she said smiling as she walked out of the kitchen Hermione could only hope she was right, but she wouldn't read too much into it, she'd had her heart broken too many times before, she'd just go through with this plan and hopefully be able to remain good friends with Harry afterwards. Unbeknownst to her Ginny was on the other side of the kitchen door and heard everything.

"Hermione's in love with Harry" she repeated to herself smiling like a kid in a candy store.


	12. Harder To Breathe

_**Harder To Breathe**_

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarilycritical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

**_Maroon 5~_**

* * *

Time was going by very quickly at the Potter manor, it was already New Years eve and the house elves along with the four patrons of the house were busy scrambling around getting last minute things ready for the New Years eve celebration tonight. It was to be bigger than the Christmas Eve ball and more formal than the Christmas dinner. During the past week Hermione went shopping with Lily to get a gown for the event and she found herself getting closer with the older woman everyday. They had a lot in common, both were brilliant, had a love of books and both were fiercely loyal. She really hoped that after all this was over she could still be as close to Lily as she was now.

She got along with Harry's dad as well, but didn't get to see him as much because of his job as an Auror. He had a wicked since of humor always playing pranks on people. Though he could never seem to pull one off on Lily. He was kind hearted and very intelligent. Harry and his dad had a great relationship and a fierce love for Quidditch as she soon found out. Both had their favorite teams, with Harry's being Puddlemere United and James being the Tutshill Tornadoes, but they both loved the Chuddley Cannons as well. James even took them to a winter Quidditch game when he was off.

Harry on the other hand didn't think that time was going by fast enough. He really wanted to see Cho again. She ran off and practically disappeared when he couldn't answer her on his feelings for Hermione. And if he was being completely honest, even after almost of week of battling internally with himself over his feelings for the brunette Ravenclaw he still couldn't decide whether or not he cared for her deeper than he should. To make matters worse, he'd received a letter from Cho yesterday telling him that her family would not be at the Potters New Years Eve celebration that they would be visiting some family in Scotland during that time. So he wouldn't get to see her until they got back to school. The more time they spent apart, the more time he spent with Hermione and the more confused he got.

The more he got to know her, the more he found it hard to try and push down these new feelings for her whatever they were. Plus she got along famously with his parents, something Cho never did. He couldn't talk to his best friends about the predicament because of the situation and he couldn't talk to his parents about it either. This was such a bloody mess, why'd she have to be so damn perfect, if she wasn't then they could just go through with this like it was nothing. Cho was already coming around and it seemed like by the time they returned to school she'd be waiting for him. But how was he supposed to get back with her when Hermione filled his every thoughts.

Hermione was in her room about to get ready when she heard a knock on her door. She got up and went to answer it. It was Harry holding a letter for her.

"This just came for you" he said handing it to her.

"Thanks, you know you didn't have to bring it to my door like the mailman" she said laughing slightly.

"I know, but I haven't seen you all day since you've been with mum" Hermione smiled

"Did you miss me"

"Maybe a little" he said motioning with his fingers and smirking. "So this is the last ball before school starts again" he said sitting down on her bed. She walked around and set her letter on the dressor and then took a seat beside him.

"Yeah I know, this holiday went by so fast" she said wishing that it would never end inside of her mind. He shifted from side to side on the bed before looking into her eyes.

"I'm really glad you came to spend the holiday with me and my family, it meant a lot to me" he said sincerely.

"Thanks, I'm really glad you asked me Harry, you really have a wonderful family"

"Yes well I think they love you more than me now" he said jokingly.

"Don't be silly" she said dismissing it. "We never talked about it Harry but how are things with Cho now" she asked almost afraid of the answer. He paled a bit and swallowed a lump in his throat. Deciding to be completely honest with her.

"Um they're great, at Christmas she told me that she wants to give us another go" he said not sure why the words didn't taste so sweet anymore. He didn't notice the sad expression on Hermione's face.

"Oh well that's great, looks like every things coming together for you" she said trying to sound happy for him.

"Yeah I guess" he said sounding a bit unsure.

"Wait isn't this what you've wanted all along" she asked. He mumbled something that she couldn't quite catch.

"Sorry Harry what was that" she asked not believing she heard him correctly. She thought he said I'm not so sure anymore, but she was probably wrong.

"I said yeah it's all coming together now, I should get going and let you get dressed for this evening, I'll meet you downstairs at 9" she nodded and he hopped off the bed and shut her door behind him.

She decided to worry about what he said later. She was more concerned about the letter. she recognized that envelope as soon as she saw it. She locked her door and picked up the letter off her dressor and opened it, just as she suspected. She began to read.

_Hermione_

_I've been thinking about you since our last encounter on the train, and I can't stop, I'll be there tonight, and I'll be waiting to see you perhaps we can pick up our discussion where we ended it and I really can't wait to see you._

_Patiently Waiting_

_D.L.M._

She gave a frustrated sigh, great now she was going to have to deal with Malfoy, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Harry was pacing around his room trying to come up with a solution to his problem when his father knocked on the opened door. He turned around a bit startled but smiled at his father just the same. His father returned the smile.

"May I come in"

"Yeah sure" he said. His father nodded and walked inside the room sitting down on his son's desk chair swirling it around to face him.

"What has you so worked up" he asked

"Nothing, I just, nothing" he said sighing and sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Bollocks, something's wrong son, I can tell, now why don't you tell me what it is" he asked but Harry didn't want to budge so James thought he'd approach the subject lightly.

"I noticed you received a letter from Cho yesterday, how is she?"

"Fine"

"Does Hermione know that she sent you a letter"

"No"

"Would your pacing around the room have anything to do with these two son" he asked.

"Maybe, look it was all a stupid idea in the first place I don't even know why I agreed to it, or why she agreed to it either" he said

"It might help a little if you explain what you're talking about" said James utterly confused.

"Hermione and me, we're not really together, that is we are together but not really" he said confusing himself a little

"Right, so lemme get this straight, you are together but you aren't"

"No" said Harry sighing he might as well tell his father the truth and get it over with, so he did and his father looked even more confused than before.

"Well that was, wow so you did all this to get Cho back?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Son it's not right to use people, no matter what the situation is"

"I know dad but I was desperate and she was the only person that could help me, but now I'm confused about the way I feel for her." he said honestly

James sighed as well, he could already see that Harry had deep feelings for the girl even If his son couldn't tell, but he figured that this was one of those things he had to learn on his own.

"You know what, you need to be completely honest with yourself son, even if you don't want to, just follow your heart, look inside you'll see who you truly love ok"

"Dad that doesn't help"

"I know may not think that right now, but you'll see what I'm telling you is exactly what you need to hear" he said getting up and patting his son on the shoulder. "Now get ready wouldn't want to be late to our own party" he said jokingly.

"Alright dad thanks for the talk I think"

"You're welcome" Harry nodded and closed the door after his father left feeling even more confused now.

* * *

The Ball was in full swing and it seemed like even more people showed up to this event than the other two. Hermione was standing by the door with Harry and his parents greeting the last minute guest. She was dreading her reunion with Draco, she didn't even tell Harry that he was coming, she didn't want to upset him.

Ginny and Luna were talking by the punch bowl.

"Are you sure, you heard what you heard Ginny"

"Yes Luna, she said I think I'm falling for him, isn't this great"

"Great and horrible at the same time, now she loves someone who is in love with someone else"

"Yes but maybe just maybe we can convince him that he's better off without Cho and with Hermione"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Luna

"I don't know" said Ginny

* * *

The dinner had been served and now people were on the dance floor it was around 11:30 or so and Hermione was hanging by the punch bowl after Ginny insisted that she have a dance with Harry. So Hermione was content to stand over here.

"Hello Love" Hermione immediately tensed up.

"Malfoy what a pleasure it isn't" Draco smirked just taking a step closer to her.

"I've missed you" he said sweetly.

"Yes well you haven't been missed on this end I can assure you"

"Can we talk" he asked.

"We're talking now"

"No I mean in private"

"No"

"Come on Hermione, I came all this way" Hermione didn't look like she was buying it "Plus if you don't I'll just follow you around all night until you do"

"Bloody hell come on let's get this over with" said Hermione leading him into the library.

* * *

Back on the dance floor Harry saw Hermione leave with Draco and got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ginny was talking to him about relationships and such but he lost focus when he saw them leave.

"Um it was nice dancing with you Ginny if you'll excuse me" he said politely leaving her on the dance floor.

"But wait Harry I wasn't finished" she said following him out.

* * *

In the library Draco and Hermione were standing in silence.

"Well here we are, are you going to say something or did I just waste more of my time" she asked sarcastically.

"I want you back"

"Why, when I've made it perfectly clear that I don't want you"

"I know how we were before, we can be even better"

"What about your parents"

"They can just fuck off for all I care"

"Look Malfoy I don't care, I don't want to be with you, I'm with Harry"

"Who's obviously still in love with Cho, and you still have feelings for me, so just let them be and we can be together too"

"Look just go away alright I don't want to see you right now"

"Hermione"

"Can you please just fuck off"

Draco was about to say something else when someone cut him off.

"I think you should leave the lady alone" said Harry glaring daggers into Draco.

"Isn't this just bloody perfect, Potter leave the lady and I were just having a discussion it's none of your business."

"It is when you're talking to my girlfriend" said Harry, Hermione was starting to get worried.

"Your girlfriend eh, remember what happened with the last girlfriend, she'll leave you just like Cho, and we'll be together again, face it Potter you're just not good enough" said Draco smirking.

"Draco just FUCK OFF!" yelled Hermione. But it was too late Harry lunged at him fist were flying everywhere.

"STOP IT YOU TWO" yelled Hermione but they didn't listen

Ginny saw what was going on and ran to find Ron and Seamus the two of them got in the library and pulled Harry off of Draco again. Seemed like de ja vu.

"Draco get out of here" said Hermione.

"I'm not scared of Potter"

"Yeah but you should be scared of us" said Seamus

"You're a little out numbered here Malfoy so why don't you just fuck off" said Ron

"Fine but this isn't over, I will get you back" said Draco, Ron, Ginny and Seamus all looked confused at each other. Hermione was embarrassed she had to get out of there and fled shortly after Draco left. Harry went after her.

* * *

He found her on the balcony. "Hermione" he approached her slowly.

"Just go away Harry"

"Wait we need to talk" he said

"What is there to talk about." she said facing him tears coming down her beautiful face. "Draco was right, you love Cho you want to be with her, not with me you should just go back to her it's obvious that she wants to be with you too, so just consider us broken up ok" said Hermione rushing past him.

"Come on Hermione wait"

"No, once we get back to school it's over, you can go back to Cho and we can all be done with this, that's what you want isn't it?" said Hermione going into the house not waiting for a response.

"No that's not what I want" he said to no one but himself as he counted down to the new year. "Happy New Year" he said to himself sarcastically as he walked back inside the house.


	13. Makes Me Wonder

_**Makes Me Wonder**_

_I still don't have the reason_

_And you don't have the time_

_And it really makes me wonder_

_If I ever gave a fuck about you_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Cause I don't believe in you anymore_

_Anymore_

_I wonder if it even makes a difference to try_

_(Yeah)_

_So this is goodbye_

**_Makes Me Wonder-Maroon 5~_**

* * *

They had been back to school for over a week now, and news of Harry and Hermione's break up spread like wildfire. She stopped sitting with him and his friends and took her place back over at the Ravenclaw table, it was a rumor that she even already had a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend but Harry new that wasn't true, she was refusing every boy that came up to her and asked her out.

Harry had been feeling empty since she left him, even more so than he did with Cho. This was bugging him since their relationship had been a fraud since they started it. He tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't let him say anything more than hi and bye. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had no idea what to say to her when she did finally give him the chance to talk.

He was scared of losing her friendship, but most of all he was scared of losing her. He felt as if he had already lost her anyway. He was sitting in the Great Hall at dinner with his friends. He looked over at her and tried to catch her eye. He did and he smiled at her, but she just turned her face back on her plate and at her food, shortly afterwards she left. Cho came over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi ya" she said to him with a radiant smile on her face. No doubt word had gotten back to her about their "break up"

"Hello Cho"

"Do you think we could have a chat after supper" she asked sweetly, smiling at him. Harry had no idea what to say to her either. Part of him still wanted her back, but the other part wasn't so sure anymore. Might as well get it over with though

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you in the Astronomy at 7:30." He said.

"Brilliant, see you there" she said smiling. Ginny scoffed.

"Ugh she makes me sick" Luna laughed.

"You're not honestly thinking of taking her back mate?" asked Seamus.

"I don't know" was his only reply.

* * *

He waited for her at the Astronomy tower, he had been there for about five minutes going over what he wanted to say in his head, but something didn't feel right. He had made up his mind before he came here that he was going to take her back if she wanted to be with him, but now he didn't know again. She came in wearing only her sweater from her uniform and her skirt.

"Hello Harry"

"Hey Cho" he said smiling at her, she really was beautiful, not as gorgeous as Hermione, but she was pretty.

"I've missed you"

"Me too"

"I heard that you and Hermione split up" she said trying not to sound too happy.

"Yeah, we did" he said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said half smirking. He looked at her and thought 'No you're not'.

"Yes well"

"Now if you want you and I can be together again," said Cho hoping he did. "Draco and I split up after New Years." Harry was ready to say yes but something stopped him. He coughed nervously. He hit his chest for dramatic affect and felt the little snitch chain that Hermione had given him for Christmas. He had never taken it off just as he had promised. He smiled as he thought of this then he realized something.

"You know what Cho, you were the most important thing in my life for a long time, and I thought I was the most important thing in yours"

"You were, I mean you are," said Cho hoping that helped.

"I think I just had an epiphany," said Harry feeling as if a light bulb just went off in his head.

"Huh?" asked Cho confused.

"This whole thing was a scam you know," he said starting to walk around pacing in front of her. He was making her nervous.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"It was a plan to get you back to me, by making you jealous with Hermione, we were never together really, only for pretend" he said still pacing.

"Wait are you telling me that you and Hermione weren't really in a relationship as you made it out to be," she asked.

"Yep that's exactly what I'm telling you"

"But why?" she asked not believing this.

"Because I thought that it was what I had to do to get you back, but now I see where I made all my mistakes"

"You're confusing me Harry"

"You see I was so busy trying to get you back, that I never allowed myself time to see the person in front of me"

"What"

"She never lied to me, she never cheated on me, even if we were only pretend, she never hurt me"

"I said I was sorry Harry"

"She was there all along, and I was too stupid to notice it, I love her Cho, I'm in love with Hermione Granger," he said smiling.

"But you said it was all fake" said Cho not believing this.

"At first it was, but somewhere in between you shagging Malfoy and now, this thing it became real, for me, and I have to know if she feels the same way, I owe it to her to find out"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to be with you, this whole situation makes me wonder if I ever really did or should have tried to be in the first place."

"But Harry…"

"No buts, it's over Cho, foreal this time and I don't care what you do, who you shag, I don't care because I don't love you anymore I love her, and I'm going to find her and tell her that"

"Are you serious?" said Cho getting mad now

"Very, I'm sorry Cho, it's not you it's me this time, but consider this good bye forever" he said smiling. "I hope we can be friends," he said holding out his hand for her to shake it. She walked right up to him and smacked him hard on the cheek, it was starting to turn red but he barely noticed it.

"Bloody bastard" she said walking out of the astronomy tower. He walked out shortly afterwards with a smile on his face intent on finding Hermione.

* * *

Hermione's day was complete and utter shit; first she had to deal with the swarm of boys that tried to ask her out shortly after hearing of her break up. 'Horny freaks' she thought, then she had to deal with Cho and her giggly bint friends smiling and chatting about what she and Harry would do once they were back together.

Hermione rolled her eyes surely she didn't care, or that's what she tried to make it seem like. But she felt like this break up was more real than it ought to be. She even cried a little. Though she would never admit it to Harry or anyone else for that matter. She really loved him, hell she was in love with him, but he wanted that stupid bint Cho so she'd have to let him go. She found refuge in the library, not many students came there right after the holidays.

She was walking out and had made it to the front of the heads common room when someone called out to her. She stiffened a bit and then rolled her eyes, she didn't know how much more of this bullshit she could deal with.

"What is it Malfoy?" she asked. Draco came up to her and smiled.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" he said tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Fine thank you" she said removing his hand from her face.

"Really I heard about the break up and I wanted to let you know, that I'm here if you ever need any company, over night" he said winking at her. She shook her head in disgust.

"No thank you" she said turning around to walk away.

"Come on Hermione I was just joking" he said making her turn back around to face him.

"I wanted to ask you if we could start over and be a real couple, do all that cheesy shit you and Potter did, but I'll make it ten times better with more class and a shag" he said smiling. She laughed at him. It was the first genuine laugh she had in days

"You're such a prick you know that" she said smiling.

"But I can be your prick, what do ya say" he asked smirking.

"We just broke up Draco," she said sighing

"Yes but there's no better time then the present, to move on with someone much better looking like yourself"

"No thanks" she said turning again to walk away. No matter how much she wanted to move on, she definitely wasn't going to do it with a prat like Malfoy.

"Wait" he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around to kiss him. He forced his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her with such passion that he felt as if his lips were on fire. She kissed him back, but something was missing. The desire she had to kiss Harry whenever he was near was not felt with Malfoy, and she pushed him off.

"Sorry love, you just don't do it for me anymore"

* * *

Harry was walking down the corridors with Ron and Seamus. They were all helping him look for Hermione.

"I'm so glad you came to your bloody senses mate," said Seamus patting him on the back. Harry just smiled.

"Yea I know, I thought I was going to have to hit you over the head with a club" said Ron laughing.

"Easy now," said Harry smiling "I know, I just don't know what I'm going to say to her when I see her." he said honestly as they were walking down the corridors.

"Just be completely honest with her Harry, girls love that ok, and tell her how you feel, honesty is the best policy" said Ron sounding wise. Seamus started to feel guilty as they came closer to the heads common room.

"Speaking of honesty mate, Ginny and I we're um.."

"What man?" said Ron?

"We're sort of together," he said Ron was about to turn to Seamus and tell him off when he saw Malfoy and Hermione talkinf. Then Malfoy force himself on her kissing her. She pushed him off and said something and then he kissed her again. This time when she tried to push him off she couldn't. Harry was getting mad.

Draco was trying to pour all he could into this kiss but she wasn't biting and it was getting harder to stop her from fighting him. Suddenly he felt like someone was ripping him off of her. He landed on the floor hard hitting his bottom. He turned to look at Harry Potter.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? He asked getting up off the floor.

"She didn't want you kissing her Malfoy I was just assisting. Harry looked around to find Hermione but saw her running down the corridor's opposite side. Ginny and Luna came around the corner just in time to see Hermione fly past them.

"What the bloody hell is going on" asked Ginny.

"Hermione wait" said Harry but it was too late. "Fuckin hell I did it again" he said about to sit down on the floor. Ron and Seamus had Malfoy cornered.

"Harry what are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"She doesn't want to see me," he said sadly.

"Go after her you idiot, she fucking loves you" she said hitting him on the head trying to knock some sense into him.

"What?" he asked getting up not believing his ears.

"She loves you, she told your mum at the Christmas party, go find her" she said smiling. Harry smiled, he kissed Ginny on the fore head and then took off in the direction that Hermione did. Malfoy saw him and tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't" said Ron pushing him back on the ground.

"Wait till my father hears about this" he said glaring.

"He'll have to find you first mate," said Seamus smirking evilly. Draco had the decency to look scared.

Ron smirked evilly as well then remembered something. "Oi, what's this about you and Seamus then" he said turning to his sister that blushed in return.

* * *

Harry ran and ran and looked inside every classroom, every broom closet but he couldn't find her. He was about to give up and then thought of something. He stopped as he reached the seventh floor and walked into the Astronomy tower. There she was beautifully glowing in the moonlight, staring out at the stars.

"Hermione…"

_**(A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger, but I'll try to have an update by Monday, they're only about two chapters left so R&R and I'll try to finish this story before Christmas, while you're on here check out my new story Love the way you lie, it's H/Hr too..Happy Holidays)**_


	14. She Will Be Loved

_**She Will Be Loved**_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

**_She Will Be Loved-Maroon 5~_**

* * *

_Harry ran and ran and looked inside every classroom, every broom closet but he couldn't find her. He was about to give up and then thought of something. He stopped as he reached the seventh floor and walked into the Astronomy tower. There she was beautifully glowing in the moonlight, staring out at the stars._

_"Hermione…"_

She turned to face him tears running down her face, but to him she never looked more beautiful then she did now. He walked over to her and hoped that she wouldn't run away like she had done before.

She wiped her face and cursed at herself for letting him see her like this. Stupid Malfoy, she briefly wondered where he'd gotten off to, but then decided that she didn't give a fuck. She looked into Harry's eyes and saw them full of emotions.

"What is it Harry, come to tell me of your reunion with Cho have you? Well save your breath yeah, I don't want to hear about it." She said starting to walk past him. He caught her arm before she could get too far.

"Wait, that's not what I came here to talk to you about." He said. She stopped for a moment and turned to face him again. She looked at him again noticing that he was holding her hand. Then averted her eyes.

"What is it then?"

"Cho and me, we're not going to get back together," he said

"What, she still shagging that prick Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, I don't care," said Harry honestly. This made her look at him.

"What do you mean you don't care?" she asked him curiously. He squeezed her hand.

"I mean exactly what I said Hermione, I don't care what Cho does because I don't love her anymore"

"Really, why not?" she asked wondering why he would go through all this trouble for a girl he fell out of love with.

"Because I realized that she wasn't the one for me after all, it took me sometime but I realized that our time has passed."

"Well great Harry I'm happy that you came to that conclusion" said Hermione trying to get out of his grasp.

"Wait," he said making her face him. He looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I also realized that I was in love with someone else." Her breath caught in her throat.

"Do I know this person?" she asked

"You might know her," he said smiling "She's bloody gorgeous, brilliant and very kindhearted and sweet"

"Really, is she in your house" she asked smiling shyly.

"No, it seems I have a thing for Ravenclaws" he said smirking. She smiled and playfully hit him.

"I hope your choice is better than the last" she said.

"I believe it is." He said caressing her face. She leaned into his touch. "I know when we started this thing we had it was just to help me with Cho, but somewhere along the line Hermione she wasn't what was so important to me anymore" Hermione nodded.

"I never thought in a million years that I would have the pleasure of getting to know you let alone being with you, but if someone would've told me a couple of months ago when we started this thing that I was going to fall for you I would've gone mental.

"What are you saying?" she asked not believing this was actually happening.

"I'm saying that, you have my heart, I love you Hermione Granger," he said taking her hand and placing it on his chest. She could feel his rapid heart beat underneath his shirt.

She remained quiet for an eternity it felt like, he was starting to think she didn't return his feelings as Ginny had said, but then he heard her say very quietly.

"Say it again"

"Say what again, you have my heart"

"No"

"Oh, I love you" he said kissing her forehead. She smiled "I love you" he said kissing her cheek. "I love you," he said kissing her other cheek. "I love you," he said kissing her softly on the lips. She returned it kissing him back trying not to cry.

"I love you too" she said when they parted.

"Good you were starting to make me nervous" he said smiling. She laughed. "Would you be my real girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"Harry I'm not perfect, I have a lot of issues to deal with, before I can even be considered relationship material." She said honestly. He smiled at her again.

"We can work on your issues together Hermione, all I'm asking you is if you're willing to try?" he said sincerely before kissing her softly again.

"Hmm I might need a little more convincing," she said jokingly. He smiled again before kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. When air became an issue they broke apart. He looked at her suggestively.

"Ok I'm sold," she said, he laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

The next day Ron, Luna, Seamus and Ginny were sitting inside the Great Hall. Seamus and Ginny were sitting rather closely together stealing kisses every now and then.

"Oi you two, just because I'm ok with it, doesn't mean I want to see you two snogging every bloody minute of the day" he said. Luna laughed a bit.

"Oh Ronnekins you're just jealous because you don't have a beautiful girlfriend of your own." Said Seamus.

"Bugger off" said Ron. Then he turned to Luna and said "Hey Luna there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, you know as like a date." He asked.

Luna turned to him and smiled beautifully "I'd love to Ronald"

"Well it's about bloody time Ron, I thought I was going to have to beat you with a club in order for you to ask her out" said Seamus. They all laughed at that, and then said hi to Harry as he sat down next to them with a radiant smile on his face.

"Oi mate how was your night," asked Ron

"What can't you tell Ron, Harry here looks thoroughly snogged" said Seamus causing Harry to blush, Ron and Luna to laugh and Ginny to elbow him in the side.

"Ow" he said rubbing his side.

"Prick" said Ginny.

"Thanks Gin"

"So where's the lady of the hour?" asked Luna.

"She's coming, she had to er…. straighten herself up a bit" he said blushing which caused Seamus to make a wolf whistle. Ron laughed again.

"Sod off" said Harry laughing as well.

"Speaking of Hermione" said Ginny glancing towards the front of the Great Hall where the seventh year Ravenclaw just walked in, they all looked over at her.

She looked like she was glowing, more beautiful than ever. All the attention in the Great Hall focused on her when she walked up to Harry, he stood up and she kissed him passionately. There were a few catcalls and wolf whistles. Even the professors were in awe.

Draco looked like he wanted to punch someone and Cho looked as if she was about to cry. But neither Harry nor Hermione noticed as their snogging continued.

"Luna you're always right," said Ginny smiling. Luna just winked at her in return. While the boys looked at each other in confusion, but then shrugged happy for they're best mate and they're new mate.

_**(A/N: so I know it's not Monday..lol sorry about that, but anyway next up is the epilogue, looking forward to your reviews, I know this chapters kind of short but the next one will be much longer.. any way R&R please.)**_


	15. Teenage Dream

_**(A/N: First, let me say Merry Christmas to all, hope you all had a great Christmas, this was sort of bittersweet for me, It was the first story I ever wrote start to finish, and this was my favorite chapter to write, even though it's the last, hope you enjoy it, and again Happy Holidays)**_

_**

* * *

Teenage Dream  
**_

_You make me_

_Feel like_

_I'm living a Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_**Teenage Dream-Katy Perry**  
_

* * *

Six Months Later

It was now June and all the seventh years were getting ready for the graduation ball. It was a tradition sort of like an American Prom, no king and queen thought. Just one last dance that was held for the seventh years to spend time with their fellow peers before venturing out on their own.

It was a tradition both welcomed an appreciated, all of the seventh years were getting over the Newts that took place two weeks ago and were happy for the distraction, it gave the guys a reason to drink and the girls a reason to dress up. Harry and Hermione had been dating for the past six months and they were still going really strong.

Harry hadn't been this happy in his life and the same could be said for Hermione. They returned to his parent's house for a week during the spring holiday, and his mum and dad were about ready to adopt Hermione. She laughed all the time about him joking on the fact that his parents love her more than him.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Seamus were all sitting in the heads common room the Saturday of the ball. Harry was lying on Hermione's lap while she stroked his hair affectionately, sometimes she didn't even know she did it. They were all talking about the latest Hogwarts gossip. Something the boys didn't care for but the girls did, you know minus Hermione whom would only take part in it when she was asked her opinion, which was all the time.

"Well I don't care what they do to him I'm glad he was finally caught in the act this time" said Ginny.

"He is a slimy git it was only a matter of time some poor girl caught him, sad that it was Lav though" said Ron wrapping his arm around his girlfriend Luna who sat on the love seat with him.

"Yeah well we tried to warn her didn't we, she didn't want to listen" said Seamus who was sitting on the floor in front of Ginny.

"Yes but she was devastated, I mean did you lot see her face when Draco told her to fuck off" said Hermione

"Did you see Malfoy's face when she socked him in it" said Harry laughing; the group of friends shared a laugh at that.

"That was rather entertaining," said Luna "Does anyone know if she found another date to the ball yet? Asked Luna

"Yeah, I heard she hooked up with Terry right after her row with Draco" said Harry.

"Ugh, off one git onto the next prick," said Hermione scoffing. Harry laughed.

"Well hopefully this time she'll see how Terry really is before it's too late," said Ginny

"Doubtful, very doubtful" said Hermione.

"Oi you lot wanna play a quick pick up game of Quidditch before the ball" asked Ron. The boys perked up.

"No Ronald, we have to go get beautiful," said Ginny.

"Good luck with that" Harry snorted and Hermione hit him. Ginny got up and socked Ron on the head. "Ow" then she left out of the common room.

"Ronald that wasn't very nice of you" said Luna getting up as well. She followed Ginny out.

"Bloody hell I was just joking" Seamus laughed at him.

"I'll go find her," he said getting up leaving out of the common room also.

"It was just a bloody joke," said Ron getting up "Oh for fucks sake" he said walking out of the common room as well. Harry and Hermione laughed at him. Hermione was about ready to get up too.

"Oi, I am still here," said Harry sitting up before she pushed him off.

_

* * *

You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

* * *

"I know love but I've got to go an get ready" she said standing up and he stood up as well.

"Why so early the ball doesn't start for another four hours" he said looking at his watch. Hermione looked at him in mock horror.

"Oh no I've only got four hours to get ready" she said, he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Honestly love you don't need to get ready, you're as gorgeous as ever," he said pulling her to him placing a soft kiss on her lips, when the broke apart she smiled at him radiantly.

"You're too good to me," she said pecking him again.

"I know, so stay down here and give us a snog" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively she hit him playfully.

"Bye prat, see you in four hours" he groaned as she went upstairs.

"But that's too long" he said, her door closed and he decided he would go find Ron and the others to see if he could help before getting ready.

_

* * *

Before you met me_

_I was a alright_

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

* * *

Harry stood down at the entrance to the Great Hall where he and the boys were to meet the girls. He had on his black dress robes and tie. They were all standing there listening to the music waiting for their dates to arrive.

"What the bloody hell takes them so long?" asked Ron impatiently. His stomach was growling and they had been standing out here for about thirty minutes. Harry laughed at him.

"They have to beautify themselves Ron my boy to make themselves feel good," said Seamus "And I for one am appreciative"

"Ron doesn't care what they look like as long as they've got girly parts right mate," said Harry laughing. Seamus joined in.

"Sod off," said Ron, then the girls came to the entrance, all of them looking beautiful, but Harry's breath hitched in his throat when he caught sight of his girlfriend.

She wore her hair down in ringlet curls, Harry loved it when she wore it down, and it framed her face perfectly. She had on a floor length emerald strapless gown that hugged her curves just right, and she wore some glass slippers.

She did a little spin for Harry.

"Worth the four hours"

"I'd wait an eternity for you" he said, she smiled and kissed on the lips.

"Aww," said Ginny and Luna together "Why can't you say more things like that" asked Ginny to Seamus.

"Because I'm not whipped," said Seamus proudly. Ron high five him, then retracted his hand when he saw Luna looking.

"Well you can just walk in by yourself Mr. Loner," said Ginny walking past him.

"Come on Ginny I'm just kidding" said Seamus going in after her. They all laughed at him as they made their way in. Harry and Ron both pulled out the chairs for their ladies, and Seamus finally got Ginny to come back with him.

"So Harry did you get in" asked Seamus. Harry applied to the Auror training program; he decided he wanted to be one after school.

"Yea mate got the letter this morning," they all congratulated him.

"Well, I also got accepted, to play with the Cannons mate," said Ron proudly. Luna kissed him on the cheek and Harry and Seamus pat him on the back.

"Yes well me and Hermione here are going to be working up some magic at Healer training this summer right HG" Hermione just laughed at Seamus.

"I honestly cannot believe that they are letting you touch people as an excuse for healing," said Ron.

"Hey I'll have you know that I got all the required grades for the healing program, thanks to a little, ok well a lot of help from Hermione here, and when you need a healer Mr. Quidditch Boy, don't come crying to me" said Seamus.

"I won't I'll go to a real doctor, Hermione, and if she isn't available then I'll go to someone else, and then if none of the other healers aren't available, I'll come back here to Madam Pomphrey and if she's busy then maybe I'll consider going to you" said Ron smugly.

"Prick"

"You two just make sure you have time to stop by here and see us next year," said Ginny, kissing Seamus on the cheek.

"Always" said Ron that earned him a kiss on the lips from Luna as well.

"While you lovebirds are busy, I would like to dance with milady," said Harry getting up and offering his hand to Hermione. She got up and took it and they walked onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Can you believe this, I mean we graduate in two days," said Hermione

"Yeah I know" said Harry "I'm glad we made it together," he said smiling. She smiled back.

"Me too" she said staring into his eyes getting lost, he got caught up in hers too, then he remembered something he wanted to do.

"Take a walk with me" he asked

"Sure" she said. On their way out they saw Lavender and Terry dancing together, and his eyes wondering all over the place. They also saw Cho and Draco, must have gotten back together after his spell with Lavender. Cho glared at her and she mouthed to her.

"He's mine" Cho scoffed and Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing" she said smiling to herself as they walked hand in hand. They ended up at the Astronomy tower. The air was cool and the stars were lighting up the sky. Hermione walked over to the balcony part of the Astronomy tower.

"It's beautiful isn't it" she asked looking out into the sky"

"Yeah it sure is" he said his eyes focused only on her. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She turned to him and smiled.

"You know, this past school year has been the most amazing year of my life," he said honestly.

"Yeah who'd have thought that all of this could happen in the span of one school year," she said motioning between them.

"I know, I love you so much, and I didn't even know you personally before this school year started"

"Yeah well it's not like I gave anyone room to really get to know me" said Hermione looking down. Harry put his finger underneath her chin and lifted it for her to look at him.

"You gave me a chance, and I couldn't be more grateful," he said "We're about to leave the safety of Hogwarts and go out into the unknown, and while part of me is scared to bits about what lies ahead, I know I don't have to worry about anything as long as you're by my side" he said kissing her hand.

She smiled teary eyed. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me"

"Well I love you," he said sincerely.

"I love you too, always will"

"I was hoping you'd say that because there's something I want to ask you" he said getting down on one knee pulling a small jewelry box out of his dress robes. She couldn't believe her eyes. Tears started flowing faster.

"The astronomy tower, it's kinda special for me, it's the first place we kissed, the first place I realized I fell in love with you and now" he said pausing to open the box "It will be the place I ask you this" he said grabbing her hand.

"I love you, and I promise that if you say yes I'll spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me, Hermione Granger will you marry me" he said looking up at her hopefully. She started crying and nodded her head.

"Is that a yes?" he said getting up and smiling.

"Yes, it's a yes you silly git" she said. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Then he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hugged her tightly. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"You don't know how happy you've made me," he said.

"You're the one creating all the happiness here," she said smiling at her new ring and at her new fiancé. Harry just smiled.

"Well I guess we should get back before the others get worried." He said

_

* * *

Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

* * *

"No let them wait, don't you think it's time we ended our vow of celibacy" said Hermione smiling.

When they got together six months ago Harry was ready to end his vow, but Hermione said they should stick to the vow of celibacy together it would make them stronger as a couple and reluctantly he agreed, but looking back on it, he was glad he did.

He grabbed her tightly to him and kissed her soundly.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said kissing her again as they made love for the first time underneath the stars, starting their happily ever after.

The End

_**(A/N: I will be writing more H/Hr stories, I have a few up already, I will be focusing on those two before starting any new ones but I have a lot of ideas for new stories and will be a active writer, to those of you who reviewed, thank you I appreciate it, to those of you who read, thank you I appreciate it, to those of you who read and reviewed thank you I really appreciate it and if you enjoyed this story then stick around because there's plenty more where that came from ;) thanks again, and Merry Christmas to all of you)**_


End file.
